A Very Special Love
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: One Golden Rule of fix marriage, "Never fall in love" Sasuke married a girl he never knew, Naruto married a total stranger for money. How can love blossom under all these twisted circumstances? "It's important to fight for the love that you know its worth fighting for..." [SasuNaruIta] Female Naruto.
1. Prologue : Cornered & Helpless

**A Very Special Love**

 **(Edited)**

* * *

 **Summary: One Golden Rule of fix marriage, "Never fall in love"**

Sasuke married a girl he never knew, Naruto married a total stranger for money.

How can love blossom under all these twisted circumstances?

"What?! You married your ex boyfriend's younger brother?!"

* * *

 _"Sasuke I want you to meet-..."_

 _"No..." Sasuke replied bluntly, Fugaku's brows meet how dare his foolish son interrupt him while he's talking?!_

 _"And please dad stop this match-making already I am just 22 years old." He said while taking a bite of his sausage with a scowl present on his handsome face._

 _"If you want me to stop making you go on a date then find a girlfriend." Fugaku reprimanded his son._

 _"Nah, I'm fine alone." Sasuke shrug his shoulders._

 _"Then you definitely have to meet up with-..."_

 _Sasuke huffed throwing his hand in the air seemingly had enough of his dad persistent demand for him to meet girls and marry them._

 _"I have someone."_

 _Now it's Fugaku's turn to raise his eyebrows, "You have? You just told me awhile ago that you don't have one."_

 _"It's not a girlfriend..."_

 _"Sasuke don't play with me I am serious!" Fugaku said as he finally reached his limit._

 _"I am married...so I don't have a girlfriend I have a wife."_

 **"You have...WHAT?!"**

* * *

Sasuke scowled as he watch Itachi laugh at the screen of his lap top. (They are currently Skyping since Itachi is on the US for a long term business trip)

"Yeah just laugh at my problem Itachi."

 **"Well it's all your fault isn't it?** "

"How the hell can I even find a wife in a week?! Dad said he wants to meet my wife on Sunday for his birthday." Sasuke said as a cold sweat run down his face.

 **"Yuu will help you with that don't worry."**

"Yuu? As in your friend lawyer."

 **Itachi nodded, "Yeah, don't worry when you told me your problem about dad asking you to go out on a date I already asked him to help you with that..."**

"Thank god Itachi...I don't know that I'm ever gonna say this to you but thank you." Sasuke said as he face palm himself.

 **"No worries I just don't want my little brother to end up like me..."**

"Itachi..." Oh yeah, Sasuke remembered Itachi had to break up with his girlfriend ( _Though he still didn't have the chance to meet his ex he's sure the girl is one of a kind_ ) because their dad want him to marry a business partner's daughter. Now Itachi is based on New York together with his wife (who he don't even love).

 **"Don't give me that look Sasuke everything is going to be all right."**

"Thanks Itachi."

* * *

Naruto sighed sadly while leaning her back against the wall, she just finished her chat with her father's doctor. His father is still on critical condition and he needs a bypass surgery as soon as possible. But she don't know what to do she has no money to add up with that the bills for his father's stay in the hospital is adding up together with the medicines while he's on medication. She feels so helpless!

Wiping her tears profusely while looking up the ceiling, silently praying.

"What should I do lord please...please send an angel to guide us...please help my dad..he's all I have."

"Hey Naruto!"

"Yuu-niisan?"

 **An angel has just arrived!**

* * *

 **A/N: Major Change. Thanks to Guest who gave me review about the plot hole. I know about the major plot hole of this story I just don't want to admit it but there you go! Edited!**

 **Now it's Naruto's father who's sick not her mother. :D**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter One: Cross Paths

**A Very Special Love**

 **Edited**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Cross Paths**

* * *

 **And the day comes** , Naruto feels like her stomach is turning and her legs becoming jello. Who wouldn't feel anxious? This is the day she'll meet her instant future husband. She couldn't even figure out how she end up in this kind of deal everything moves around her so fast (like a lightning speed). She needed money for her father's surgery on top of that she have to pay for his hospital bills and medicine. She's already on pinch but one day Yuu her childhood friend (and a big time lawyer) came up to her with a proposition that is hard to say no to.

Yuu offered her a large sum of money in exchange she have to marry his client.

...

Normally any _**'normal'**_ human being would get angry about the indecent proposal. But she's really in need of money. At this point she doesn't care what other people think of her, what's important is her father.

After the necessary documents are signed by her she was able to get the money...in cash.

 _"_ _I have to toughen up you have to do this…"_ Naruto thought to herself her hand clench into a fist. She sighed, she turned around on the corner but accidentally collided into a raven haired man.

"What the- are you blind?!" the raven man roared in anger.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to." Naruto apologized to the man politely, but deep inside she's furious. The hell? She didn't bumped into him in purpose and he doesn't need to shout like that at her! _"He's handsome but his personality sucks!"_ she thought to herself as she watch the raven haired man cross the street.

* * *

 **Back on his pad**

Sasuke slammed the door shut grumbling curses underneath his breath.

It's not enough that his father had to ruin his mood in the morning but to add up to his frustration a careless blonde bimbo had to bumped into him the impact of that bump was so painful that he couldn't help but to get angry.

Talk about his **_luck_**!

"Sasuke!" The middle aged man called out, still sitting at the stool by the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke knotted his elegant eyebrows looking at his trusted former caretaker for him Mamoru had become more of a father to him than his real dad.

"Don't be moody son I brought you some snacks made by your Auntie." Mamoru said while unwrapping the large woven tray unveiling the sweet rice delicacy he loves to eat.

Sasuke hold on to his urge to take a bite of the sweet delicacy in front of him. After all it was the only sweets he likes to eat.

"Come on don't hold on. Let's eat." Mamoru urge his 'son' to eat.

"Yeah thanks."

"Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke asked snappily.

"You know what you need?" Mamoru said while he look around the raven's cluttered mess.

"A maid?"

Mamoru shook his head with a smile on his face.

"A wife so you have someone to take care of you and this mess."

" _Only if you know..."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

"Everything will be fine after we finish the bypass surgery... we'll keep you posted as soon as we can Uzumaki-san." With that the Doctor left.

"Thanks Sensei." Naruto thought to herself.

 _"Kami-sama please take care of my dad don't take him from me he's all I have."_

 **Mean while at the same place, same time.**

"So what are we doing here Sasuke?" Mamoru asked his son, after they finished eating their little afternoon dessert Sasuke had asked him to go with him at the Hospital. "Do you have an appointment to the doctor?" he then gasped gripping both Sasuke's shoulders shaking it in the process, "Don't tell me you're DYING?!"

Sasuke twitched in annoyance removing Mamoru's hands off him, "No of course not! I am here to meet my bride." he said with 'as the matter of fact-ly tone on his voice shocking the older man restlessly.

"Your...WHAT?!"

Sasuke sighed, "I'll explain later...for now let's find her."

* * *

"So let me get this straight all you know about your future wife is her name." Mamoru asked once again.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered the question for the fifth time already. The two of them are currently in front of the reception waiting for the nurses to confirm things for him.

"Uhm, nurse where can I find-..." Naruto couldn't finish what she's saying when her eyes met a familiar onyx eyes.

"YOU!" Both Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?!"

"None of your business." Sasuke said bluntly.

"You're stalking me huh,"

Sasuke scoffed like he heard the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"You wish..."

"You ass!"

"Cut that out both of you!" Mamoru said as he squeeze himself in between the bickering 'couple'. "What are you two. Kids? knock it off this is a hospital. Sasuke say sorry to the lady."

"What? No way!" Sasuke look away.

"And you too young lady say sorry."

"What? Why do I have to say sorry to that rude jerk!"

"What did you say?!" Sasuke said angrily.

"I said you ARE a RUDE JERK!"

Mamoru sweatdropped as an invisible sparking current envelops the two bickering adult.

"Come on stop that let's just find that bride of yours, Uzumaki Naruto is her name right?"

"What?" Naruto blinks. Hearing her name being mentioned by the older man.

"Yeah let's just go I can't let a little girl like her ruin my entire day."

"Wait. Why are you two looking for Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto asked, she have a bad feeling about this.

"Like I said none of your business lady." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Well we're both here to look for his...fiancee." Mamoru said while pointing a finger on Sasuke's direction.

"No way...you're Sasuke?" Naruto asked slowly her blue eyes widen.

"Yeah so what of it?"

"I am...Naruto..."

* * *

 **A/N** : Major changes! I changed mother to father (who is sick and very much alive) :)

 **Thank you to those reviewed the previous chapter, followed & added this story to their favorite stories list.**

 **Arriana Le Fey** \- Hopefully you like this chapter! They finally meet hooray! :)

 **KarKar** \- What do you think? Still great? I hope so!

 **Karli is da bomb** \- Sooo...let me know what you think again!

 **Guest** \- Nope. She's not cross dressing. This is a SasukexgNaruto pairing.

 **PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT LEAVING A REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter Two: A Fix Marriage

**A Very Special Love**

 **Edited**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **A fix marriage**

* * *

"What?" Sasuke scoffed leaning his back comfortably against the sofa, "There's no way **I am** marrying _that_ **little** girl." He said rolling his eyes in the process. There's no way in hell he'll marry her the girl is getting on his **nerves** already!

"Oh yeah? Me too! I don't want a jerk for a husband." Naruto retorted angrily to the grumbling raven.

"Calm down you two." Yuu sweatdropped.

"I am calm!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison making Yuu in front of them dumbfounded. After their little squabble in the hospital they decided to drop by Yuu's office to talk about their 'marriage'.

"You two cannot back out from the deal the money was given and is already paid in full so Naruto-chan." Yuu said with his stric-lawyer-voice.

"Yes I know Yuu-niichan but still..." Naruto answered meekly. She knows she has no way out of the deal. But deep inside, she feels like she's being sucked away to nowhere. She's into deep now and there's no way out of it but go deeper.

"And **_you_** Sasuke…"

"Yeah I understand." Sasuke sighed while massaging his aching forehead. "So what now? What's the plan…" he asked looking up to Yuu.

"Well if I were you start preparing for the wedding…it doesn't have to be a grand wedding…just buy rings and all formal stuff for it then come back to me…"

* * *

"So…what did Yuu say?" Mamoru asked (while his eyes still on the road) but the couple at the back seat keep their silence. Both of them sitting far apart from each other with a cross look on their respective faces.

"Sasuke?"

"I just want to get this over with quickly so tomorrow we'll buy the rings and your dress." Sasuke said without looking at the blonde.

"Fine. Whatever you say." Naruto rolled her eyes.

"What? You sound like you're being forced into this." Sasuke snapped as he face the blonde, "Don't be choosy…I just need you to act as my wife in front of my dad that's all."

Naruto glared back at Sasuke, "Yeah I know that you need me but you should be kind to me since I am also doing you a favor."

"It's NOT a favor I've paid you half a million dollars for this so you do whatever I say..." Sasuke look away biting his lip, this is his dad's fault he wouldn't be in this kind of mess but he has to stand by his word that he is married to make his dad stop forcing him to go on dates with every daughter he thinks suitable for him. But still how can he even marry a girl he can't stand to be with?!

"Hey you two stop that bickering already! Both of you are **SUCH** a kid. Besides fighting Sasuke you two have to create stories on how you two meet and stuff like that." Mamoru suggested.

"What?" Again Sasuke asked like he heard the most ridiculous disgusting question in the world, "Why should I?" he scoffed turning his gaze outside the tinted window.

"Yeah why should we do that? We just need to act like a couple in front of his dad right?" Naruto agreed.

"Just do it…you know your dad Sasuke he's clever he'll find out that the marriage is just a sham and he'll continue pushing you to go on dates." Mamoru reminded Sasuke who nodded in return.

"Fine!"

 **"** **So get to know each other first before the wedding the day after tomorrow."**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto found themselves inside a bar, as Mamoru suggested they have to get to know each other (even though they don't want to) they have to do it.

 **...**

"So. What's your whole name?" Naruto asked first, (as she had enough of silence between them and so that she can get back to her father.)

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke what?"

"Well its Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Uchiha?" Naruto frowned.

"Yeah why?"

"N-No it's nothing." Naruto shook her head but still she has confused look on her face.

"Why do you have that look on your face."

"Well my ex boyfriend he has the same surname like you..."

"What?"

"So someone tolerated you?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Hey I'm pretty that's why I had a boyfriend!" Naruto pouted.

"Yeah yeah..." Sasuke shrug his shoulders.

"I guess I just have to start the introduction…my name is Uzumaki Naruto…19 years old my birthday is on October 10th my favorite food is ramen."

"Ramen? That's not very healthy is it?" Unimpressed Sasuke said while taking a sip of his vodka.

"Well I love it! What about you?"

"Mine is on July 23 and I like…" Sasuke paused when he saw the blonde staring at him. " **What?** " he asked somehow her sparkling blue eyes is making him uncomfortable.

"Just continue…I am listening." Naruto beamed.

"Well it's hard to say I can't open up to people who I just met…" he said breaking the eye contact between him and the blonde.

Naruto pouted, "What? That's just so unfair I told you some important things about me."

"Well it's not my fault."

Naruto frowned, "What's up with you?!"

"Just finish your drink I still have to bring you back to the hospital before I can finally go home."

"Fine!"

While finishing his beer Sasuke glances at the pouting blonde she has a nice eyes but that's about it everything about her is annoying!

Sasuke looks away when their eyes met. **Crap! He was seen staring at her.  
** "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Well you **_were_** staring at me."

Sasuke scoffed, "You **_wish_**."

"I hate you."

"Yeah I heard that one before."

...

* * *

 **"So you met her?" Itachi asked, once again they are talking via Skype.**

"Yeah the girl gets on my nerves!"

 **Itachi chuckled, "Just be nice to the girl Sasuke..."**

"I'll try...but thanks anyway and to your friend...you two helped me a lot."

 **"No worries...everything for my cute younger brother."**

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **A/N: As I've said I changed Major details in this fic. :)**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **Itooshii Koneko-** Thank you for reviewing! Haha about Itachi's reasons, yeah I know it's a bit unclear but the real reason will be revealed in the future chapters. Please continue reading this fic :)

 **JChan2845-** Thanks for your review! Hehe things are going well now. But they still keep on 'bickering' anyway please look forward to their wedding next chap!

 **Magy-chan-** let's see! But mainly this is Sasukex gNaruto so... you know haha :)

 **Arriana Le Fay-** Not yet. But soon...maybe? Haha keep reading to find out. :D

 **Also special thanks to everyone who added me to their fav, author alert list you guys ROCK!**

 **Please Don't leave without reviewing!**


	4. Chapter Three: The Wedding

**A Very Special Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Wedding**

* * *

"We finally met…" Naruto sighed dreamily, "You know I've been waiting for this moment to come I know that the first time I saw you I'm sure it's you that I need!" but her daily musings is interrupted by an annoyed voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" irritated Sasuke asked as he re-joined the blonde, "Who are you talking to?"

"Can't you see?! I'm talking to that ring over here..." Naruto said while pointing at the beautiful asscher cut diamond ring display on the stall. "Isn't it beautiful?" she said in awe while staring at the ring once again (In dream like state)

"Yeah…" Sasuke agreed, "Do you like it?" he asked to the blonde who lit up in return.

Naruto nodded vigorously, "Yes of course!"

"Then you just have to wait for a real man who loves you to buy you that ring." Sasuke scoffed making the blonde scowl. "You thought I am gonna buy you that? That's too expensive for a sham wedding."

"No! Of course not." Naruto denied furiously but inside her she felt disappointed for a moment there she thought Sasuke really would buy the ring for her but of course he won't because they're not really a **real** couple who love each other to begin with. "Then where are we going to buy those wedding stuffs? The wedding is tomorrow morning." She reminded the raven.

"We can go to the toy shop and buy the rings…" Sasuke shrug his shoulders.

"You know for a man who actually willing to pay someone to become their bride for a half a million dollars you spend so cheaply for your own wedding." Naruto don't know if she want to pout or frown on Sasuke's stinginess.

"Whatever can we just go."

* * *

 **After their little trip to the toy shop** to buy rings and rented a simple wedding dress Naruto went back to the hospital to check on her dad.

"Dad I brought you fruits!" Naruto showed the assorted fruits in the basket.

"Wow that's too much."

"There's no too much or too less for my dad!" Naruto said as she gave her dad a hug.

"Are you alright Naruto? You seem so listless." Minato asked his daughter worriedly.

 _Naruto bit her lip, should she tell her dad about its her freaking wedding day tomorrow?! But if she do that there would be a risk that her dad will have a heart attack again._

"Naruto?"

"I-It's nothing dad I was just a bit tired..." Naruto said smiling half-heartedly.

"You have to take care of yourself too Naruto don't become like me okay?" Minato smiled warmly to his daughter.

Naruto nodded, "Yes dad don't worry too much about me you just focus on recuperating."

 _ **"I'm sorry dad but...tomorrow I have to go through the wedding..."**_

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived Sasuke paced back and forth he couldn't believe he could be this nervous.

"Yuu where's your friend?" Sasuke asked grumpily, he won't forgive that blonde idiot if she stood him out of this wedding.

"She's here don't worry." Yuu said reassuringly to Sasuke.

"I-I'm not worried." Sasuke fidgeted as he pull on his light blue suit.

"Sure."

"She's here." Yuu said as the double door open revealing the nervous but beautiful blonde.

Wearing a stunning short chiffon lace (empire style dress) A line silhouette V neck line 3/4 length sleeve and her blonde hair is beautifully styled (Loose braided updo with white camellia clippings adorned her hair.

 **Unsure** and uncomfortable Naruto starts to walk down the aisle her eyes couldn't focus on where to look but when their eyes met it felt magical Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her while on the other hand Naruto is feeling the same as well. Once the two met in the middle Sasuke looks at her head to toe.

"H-Hey don't look at me like that!"

"Well you look like a human being when your in make up and stuff."

"Why you-!"

Yuu faked his cough to get the couple's attention before their argument even start.

"Let's get through this already please?"

"Fine." Sasuke nodded.

"We gathered here today..." Yuu started but Sasuke interrupted him.

"Let's get on with the wedding Yuu...I mean let's skip the formal speeches let's be honest we didn't even prepare 'vows' for each other...so if you don't mind..." Sasuke trailed off.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah Yuu-niichan I agree with Sasuke-san for once."

Sasuke snapped, "What was that?!"

"Well your right about that."

"All right let's do this."

...

"Sasuke will you take Naruto to be your wife?"

"I do..." Sasuke answered emotionless-ly.

Then Yuu turned to Naruto, "Naruto will you take Sasuke to be your husband."

Naruto looks up unsurely looking at Sasuke her heart is beating so fast, she knows she have to do this she have to honor the deal but then again this is a marriage it's for life.

"Naruto?" Yuu called her name.

"Uh...y-yes I do..."

"You have a nerve to think twice huh." Sasuke whispered in irritation.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Okay...then do kindly face each other Sasuke start exchanging rings." with Yuu's direction Sasuke and Naruto face each other Sasuke then take Naruto's hand slipping the ring to the blonde's finger to which Naruto did the same thing to him (afterwards).

"And now I pronounce you two a man and wife..you may now kiss the bride!" Yuu said the last thing jokingly.

"Yeah like I will." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Like I'll let you kiss me." Naruto retorted.

Yuu sighed deeply, "You two do you want your marriage be convincing? What if uncle Fugaku ask for the wedding picture? You two need to kiss as a proof."

"What?"

"Come on I have a camera here I'll take the photo."

"Well your right about that proof thing."

"W-Wait! Don't just decide on your own I-I am not prepared for this."

"Don't act up its just a kiss."

"If kissing someone you don't like is okay with you for me it's not..."

"Just think of me like the person you like so just deal with it!" Sasuke pressed on.

"H-Huh? T-That is just impossible!"

"Come on guys I still have work I need to do." Now it's Yuu's turn to be grumpy.

"F-Fine! B-But don't take advantage." The blonde reminded the scoffing raven.

"You wish."

"Get on with it!" Yuu said while positioning the camera towards the two.

Sasuke lean in Naruto's level their noses touching at first (he smiled in amusement as he watch Naruto squeeze her eyes shut at the anticipation of the kiss)

"What are you guys waiting for? Kiss already!"

Without being told twice (Again) by Yuu, Sasuke kisses Naruto full on her lips lightly. As their lips touch it's as if their world slow down and everything seems to revolve around the two of them. Once they pull away from the kiss both of them look at each others eyes.

"Okay! That was a nice shot!" Yuu's voice brought them back to reality. "Hey you two all right?" he asked noticing the awkwardness between the two.

"Y-Yeah l-let's just go..." Sasuke said nervously walking out of the room leaving the other two clueless.

"What's up with him?"

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think about their wedding? Haha**

Thanks again for those who reviewed and added this story to their fav/alert list!

 **Please Don't leave without REVIEWING!**

Let me know what you guys think! :D


	5. Chapter Four: Rules of Engagement

**A Very Special Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Rules of 'Engagement'**

* * *

 **After the wedding** Yuu decided that he will treat Sasuke and Naruto some dinner and drinks as his wedding gift for both of them. Initially the two was not too keen at the idea of celebrating their wedding but after some innocent black mailing from the older man they finally agreed.

"That bastard Yuu after saying that he'll 'celebrate' with us he's up and disappear." Sasuke said his arm around the blonde's shoulder. Yuu ended up leaving early to meet up with a client leaving the two of them with each other.

"Come on Sasuke-san get a grip…" Naruto huffed as she was currently having a hard time getting the raven to stand up straight whilst walking together. "Sasuke-san stay awake you're so heavy I won't be able to carry you."

"Wait…" Sasuke pull away from the blonde instead he holds her hand with his pulling her close to him making Naruto gasped.

"S-Sasuke-san what are you…" Naruto said trying to keep her distance from the raven but his hold on her made it difficult to move away.

"Aren't you the bride? So I should be the one carrying you." In one swoop Sasuke carried Naruto bridal style.

"S-Sasuke-san put me down! Put me down please." Naruto pleaded nervously.

"Its fine I can still carry you…"

"Argh, put me down now please!"

"Nope." Sasuke ignoring her pleas he continue to walk down the halls till they get inside his pad.

* * *

"Come on Sasuke-san please put me down already! I'm not joking you drunkard just let me be waah..." Naruto shriek as she found herself thrown on the bed with a loud thump. She gritted her teeth. How dare this drunkard just throw her onto the bed like she's some kind of a rug doll. She was about to voice out her anger when suddenly she felt the air left her lungs.

Her eyes widen at the realization that Sasuke fell on top of her and his weight is crushing her.

"Sasuke-san get up I can't breathe!" She said trying to get Sasuke off her but to no avail. "Sasuke-san **_please._**.."

Sasuke looks up to her she froze as he remove the hair that's sticking on her face at the back of her ear.

"S-Sasuke-san?"

"You're pretty..."

"W-What?!" Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. _What did this drunkard just said?!_

"You should always look like that..." With that Sasuke fell asleep on top of her.

"T-This guy is...weird!"

* * *

 **The next morning**

Naruto woke up as the glaring sun light touches her skin she turn to her right to see Sasuke curl up next to her their faces so close to each other that she could feel his breath to her skin.

"Waah!" Naruto sits up immediately detaching herself from Sasuke's hold.

 _"W-What just happened?!"_

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke knotted his eyebrows as he had enough of the blonde fidgeting on her seat while they eat breakfast together.

"D-Do you really tend to wear nothing but your pants on?" Naruto asked nervously she don't know where to look. 'He is freaking shirtless! That abs is sinful she couldn't bare to look at it without blushing in embarrassment.

Sasuke frowned but look at himself, "What's wrong if I don't wear any shirt on? I'm always like this."

"I am a girl if you can't see that." Naruto reminded the raven who shrug her off.

"Is this your first time seeing a man half naked? You told me you had a boyfriend before all this..."

"W-Well my boyfriend..." Naruto trailed off sadly, "M-My ex-boyfriend was a gentleman he respect me he knows that being half naked in front a girl is not nice."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah right." he said as took a bite of his sausage.

...

"You're not really gonna dress up?!"

"From now on you live in this house already so while you're here there are rules that you have to abide."

"What rules?" Naruto frowned, she have a bad feeling about this.

" **Rule number** one don't meddle with my affairs and I won't bother you as well... **rule number** two all you see here in this house if you use it you have to pay for it..."

"What's with that rule?!"

"And then we get to rule number three the most important rule of all..." Sasuke said while looking at her.

"Yeah what's that?"

"Don't fall in love with me..."

"WHAT?! _As if_ I'm going to fall in love with you!" Naruto huffed, what the hell is wrong with this guy? "I will **never** fall for you..." she said in disgust.

"If that's clear then we have no problem."

"There's really no problem at all!"

* * *

 ** _"Oh kami-sama, I can feel my heart is racing I don't know but I just entered a snake pit!"_**

Looking around, it seems as if there were only socialites in beautiful dresses and carefully ironed suits. She had an uncomfortable feeling that everyone was staring at her, thinking that she didn't belong in the scene with the golden chandeliers and the grand stairwell. The whole design of the place silently screamed to her that she was not one of the crowd and would never be. Naruto never knew that standing in the middle of a fancy hotel could intimidate her and her _husband_ was no help at all to ease her uneasiness. **Or so it seems**...

Naruto looks up to Sasuke who intertwined their hands together. She didn't know why but she felt like smiling.

"Let's go..."

"W-Wait where are we going?" She asked nervously.

Sasuke scoffed (once again), "Where else? To my dad I'm going to introduce you to him as my wife..."

"W-Wait a minute please." Naruto said as she backed away from her husband.

"What now? Don't be such a loser and come with me." Sasuke said while tugging her arm back to him.

"N-No just please can we do that later?" Naruto pleaded cutely.

"Your puppy dog eyes won't work at me so let's just go!" On that one final tug Naruto ended up bumping her back against a lady standing next to her causing for that lady to spill her wine on to her white dress.

"What the!"

Sasuke grumbled underneath his breath but nevertheless he pulled his wife back down and apologized to the woman.

"I apologize for the mess my wife cause..."

"I-I'm sorry too please forgive me!" Naruto bowed apologetically to the woman who looks like she's ready for a cat fight.

"Urgh! Don't you know that Versace made this dress just for me and yet you just made me stained it!" the woman said furiously.

"I-I'm REALLY sorry!"

"What's going on there?" A loud booming voice echoed throughout the dance floor.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed underneath his breath.

"Huh? Don't curse at me!" Naruto frowned, she knows its her fault for causing a scene but he doesn't need to curse like that.

"I'm not cursing at you idiot."

"What's going on here Sasuke and who is this woman with you." Fugaku demanded as he looks at Naruto from her head to toe.

"Dad...she's Naruto my wife."

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoa whoa! What a bad start to meet your father in law! Tsk tsk...will they survive the intense interrogation of Fugaku? Look forward for the next chapter to find out :)

Also special thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter!

 **And as for Guest**

 **I'm glad you like the new twist! HAHA**

 **Please stay tuned for more!**

 **Please DON'T leave without REVIEWING!**


	6. Chapter 5: In Law 101

**A Very Special Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **In Law 101**

* * *

Naruto is internally freaking out right now and her heart felt like it's going to leap out of her chest under the intense gaze of her _father in law_.

 _"Crap how did I end up in this kind of mess?"_

"So you are my son's wife." Fugaku said while stirring his wine.

"Y-Yes sir…" she stuttered her hand holding the cutleries are shaking. ' _My god Kami-sama help us survive this dinner!"_ Naruto thought to herself.

"How long have you been dating? How long before the two of you decided to get married?" he asked questions right after the other.

"One month."

"One year..."

Both Sasuke and Naruto answered in unison making Fugaku raised his elegant eyebrows.

Fugaku frowned suspiciously, "What is it really? One month or one year."

Sasuke faked his laugh then turned to look at the blonde with a force smile.

His smile makes Naruto cringed.

 _"S-Scary!"_

"Why are you so _forgetful_ these days **baby**?" Sasuke said wrapping his arm around the blonde, "We've been dating for one year already..." he said as he _'playfully'_ pinch Naruto's cheek but really deep inside Sasuke he wants to just tell her to get ready for his wrath later. If they get found out early in their 'pretending' game it will be definitely her fault and his dad will really insist that he go to dates he set himself.

"O-Oh..." Naruto gulped real hard in her nervousness she picks up her glass of wine and drink it all at once.

"I-I'm sorry baby, I didn't forget I-I just thought to tell dad that just a month ago you asked me to be your wife so... I thought that was relevant." she said as she took Sasuke's wine and drink it.

..

Seemingly convince about their 'story' Fugaku continue to ask them questions.

"How did the two of you met each other?" He asked while taking a bite of his steak.

"Uh, well...we met on a beach!" Both Fugaku and Sasuke turned to look at her.

"We did?" Sasuke asked puzzled by Naruto's words.

"Of course we did! Hubby how can **_you_** forget?!" Naruto said while forcing a smile hugging Sasuke's arm to hers.

"And _then_?"

"H-He kept on flirting at me you know...acting cute and all..."

"What?!" Sasuke was about to protest but Naruto pinch him at his sides.

"Ouch."

"Right **_baby_**? You kept on following me like a love sick puppy." Naruto said with full smiles at her husband who in return gave her a force smile.

"Y-Yeah right but I was only following you that day to tell you that you have period stains on your white shorts right _**baby**_?"

...

"No way It's not..." Naruto said pinching Sasuke's cheek stretching it wide.

"You don't have to be shy **wifey.**.."

Sasuke let out a force laugh then pinch Naruto's cheek in return.

"No **baby** I'm not **_shy._**.."

"Just **admit it** already."

"No I wasn't..."

Fugaku faked his cough, "Alright that's **enough**."

This is the time Naruto realized that the whole table are looking at them some are even laughing at their antics.

"Oh, Fugaku your son's wife is hilarious." One lady commented.

"No they're both hilarious...really they're funny."

"Both are clearly in love with each other."

 _"Yeah only if you know."_ Naruto thought to herself sarcastically.

...

Sasuke faked his cough while drinking his newly refilled glass of wine.

"So Naruto..."

"Y-Yes s-sir?" Naruto stuttered.

"Sasuke."

"Hmm? What is it dad."

"I want you and your wife to stay at the mansion for a month."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and Naruto both exclaimed in unison.

Fugaku frowned clearly didn't appreciate their reaction.

"What's wrong with the two of you staying in my house?"

"B-But dad the mansion is on Kyoto and Naruto has a job here right _**wifey**_?" Sasuke turned to Naruto motioning her to agree to his 'lie'.

"A-Ah y-yes sir...I have a work here and..."

"Nonsense! I won't be turned down by you two. I expect the two of you on my manse by tomorrow." With that Fugaku take his leave.

 **"We're into a deep shit..."**

* * *

A/N: Yeah Sasuke really BOTH of you are into deep shit! HAHAHA stay tuned for the next chapter! **Their sham wedding brought them into deep now they have to level up their acting!**

 **Next Chapter: Hubby and Wifey!**

Thanks again to those who reviewed I LOVE YOU guys!

Hehehe :)

 **Please DON'T leave without REVIEWING! Let me know what you think pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 6: Hubby & Wifey

**A Very Special Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hubby and Wifey**

* * *

 **...**

Naruto sighed for _twenty-second time_ that day she still couldn't believe she's buried deep in this arrangement. Currently they are on their way to Kyoto to _honour_ her father in law's wish for them to stay at his house for a month. Which really put her in disadvantaged.

Since she have to leave her sick dad and then lying to him why she has to be gone for a long time.

Naruto clutches the hem of her shirt, "What am I doing?" Out of desperation she accepted a deal, marrying a man she didn't know and love for money she greatly needed for her dad's medical bills. Especially now that he just got out of a major surgery. If her dad discover about the crazy things she did he will absolutely be mad or worst get sick again.

She felt really bad that she can't be there and take care of him at the time like this but she has to fulfill the other end of the deal. This is what she was paid for.

...

"Still worrying about your dad?" Sasuke asked without looking at the blonde his eyes still concentrating on his driving.

"Of course I am! My dad just got out of the surgery then I have to leave him and lie about where I was going." she said sorrowfully while playing with her hands on her lap.

"Don't worry I already asked Yuu to always check up on your father and if he's not available some of my men from my shop will check up on him they will give us updates besides that I'm never going to forbid you to contact him you can always call him or visit him in weekends and stuffs like that." Sasuke said while scratching his chin uncomfortably.

...

"Really! You mean it?!" Naruto lit up turning to look at Sasuke happily.

"Of course! What do you think I am? After all your dad is my father in law as well but please in return be a good actress please? Or else we'll both get into much serious trouble." Sasuke said almost pleadingly.

"Aye aye captain!" Naruto said playfully saluting to her husband.

"Knock it off."

* * *

...

 **After a few hours of travelling by car they finally arrived at their destination.**

Sasuke parked his car in front of the most grandest looking _'house'_ Naruto has ever seen in her entire nineteen years of existence.

...

"Wow." Naruto uttered, she couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. Sasuke wasn't kidding! Their house is _unnecessarily_ big they have their own roundabout, maze garden and a fountain inside their property. Their place is something out of the fairy tale. Still in awe Naruto tugged her husband's sleeve.

"What?"

"Are we still in Japan?"

"Of course we're still in Japan idiot." Sasuke said while flicking her forehead.

Naruto winced in pain, "That hurts ya know!" she pouted.

"That's the main idea **_baka_**."

" _Mou_!"

Naruto watch as Sasuke turn around to face her once more his hand extended towards her.

"W-What?" she asked still staring at his hand.

"Sasuke frowned, "Are **_you_** a naturally born air head idiot?"

"W-Wha...what did you say?!" Naruto frowned offended by what the raven said to her.

Sasuke huffed he has no time to argue back so he chose to not say anything.

"Tch you're so slow just give me your hand!" Sasuke said while grabbing her hand roughly intertwining their hands together.

...

"W-Why are we holding hands?" Naruto asked blushing furiously.

"Idiot! We're husband and wife so it's **_only_** natural for us to hold hands." he said it like he's talking to a child.

"I-I know that b-but..."

"Stop acting so shy didn't you said this is _**not**_ your first time with a man you had a boyfriend before me so you should be used to this..."

"Yes but..."

"Besides that stop acting so shy and uncomfortable around me dad will get suspicious of us."

"I-I know that too but..."

"If you know that then deal with it!"

...

"How long are you two going to make me wait?" Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to see a displeased looking Fugaku standing by the doorway with his arms across his chest.

"Yo." Sasuke casually greeted his dad while simply wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"W-Were sorry for making you wait s-sir..." Naruto stuttered nervously while trying not to show how uncomfortable she is.

"Let's go in." Fugaku said motioning the two of them to follow him.

"Let's go..." Sasuke said while ushering her inside the manse.

 **Naruto didn't know that she's about to enter the roller coaster ride of her life...**

* * *

 **"Sasuke help your wife settle in your room after that go back here in the dining room."**

"What? We're staying in the same room together!" Naruto blurted out in surprise but once she said it she covered her mouth while looking away from the glaring raven (As he gave her an evilest glare ever)

"And what's wrong with that?" Fugaku raised his eyebrows.

"There's nothing wrong dad you know new wives they get so embarrassed so easily _right_ wifey?" Sasuke said while tugging on her arm nudging her to follow up his 'acting'.

"U-Uh yeah...s-sorry for being shy all the time hubby..."

"Alright before _this_ become a flirting fest just go upstairs and get ready for dinner." Fugaku said while massaging his aching forehead.

"Right. Let's go wifey."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

"This can't be right? We can't sleep in the same bed together!" Naruto complained once they are inside Sasuke's bedroom.

"As if I would like to sleep together with you too but we don't have a choice this is not the time to complain about the sleeping arrangement."

Sasuke does have a point but still...

"But still..."

Sasuke sighed, "Don't worry I won't _jump_ on you...besides that if dad find out we're sleeping separately he'll get suspicious...he's _**not**_ dumb Naruto."

"I know that but...I still don't feel comfortable about this arrangement at all." Naruto said looking down.

Sasuke sighed once again he then turned his sights on the sofa, "If you don't want to sleep beside each other then you can sleep at the sofa over there." he said pointing at the sofa next to his study table.

"What?" Naruto frowned she couldn't believe how ungentle man this guy is!

"What? Want to complain again." Sasuke said with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I **never** complain!"

"If you want you can sleep beside me here on the bed don't worry I won't try anything funny..."

"No thank you I'm fine here in the sofa." Naruto said while sitting on the sofa with a pout.

"As you wish." Sasuke said as he lay comfortably down his bed.

* * *

"Enjoy your stay here Naruto."

"Y-Yes I totally will enjoy my stay here..." Naruto said with all smiles but deep inside she really want to go back home to her dad.

"Sasuke show her around the city be her tour guide I heard that its her first time here in Kyoto..."

"Yes dad." Sasuke said with unenthusiastic tone on his voice.

"What's with the two of you?" Fugaku asked as he pause eating his meal.

"N-Nothing dad we're fine right wifey?"

"U-Uh yeah...we're totally fine d-dad..."

"Okay if you say so..." Fugaku said while drinking his wine.

"So dad..."

"Anyway Sasuke I want you to attend a party as a proxy for me..."

"What?! Why?" Sasuke asked he doesn't really like the idea of going anywhere.

"Just do it I have too many things to do at work so as my son attend that party for me and..." Fugaku then turned to look at Naruto, "Bring your wife with you introduce her properly will you?"

Sasuke and Naruto both look at each other.

Both of them thinking the same thing.

 **Trouble!**

* * *

"We really have to do something about this." Naruto said once they come in their room.

"What about?"

"We can't just go on like this improvising about the things we say to your dad and to the people around us they will end up finding us out!" She said worriedly.

Sasuke shrug his shoulders, "Nah we're fine as it is."

"Sasuke-san can _you_ please cooperate? I don't want to continue lying like this..."

"Why are you so worried everything will be fine as long as we act _lovey dovey_..." Sasuke cringed as his own words.

"Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke huffed as he had enough of his wife's nagging, "FINE! You wanna get to know me? Then let's go."

"Huh? W-Wait..."

* * *

Naruto found herself with her husband drinking beers and munching on her fries.

"So why don't you try to start the conversation?"

Sasuke look up to her with a bored look on his face, "Hmm, I don't feel like talking now." he said lazily leaning his back against his chair.

"What the hell?! What will make you talk? What's with you? You're so secretive are you a girl?" Naruto fumed _'This guy is really annoying!'_

Now it's Sasuke's turn to fumed how dare this girl call him a girl!

"What?!"

"Why don't you want to tell me anything about you? Are you hiding something are you actually a criminal..."

"Of course not _**baka**_."

"Then **_why_ ** don't you wanna tell me anything!" Naruto throw her hands in the air.

"Coz I don't feel like telling you anything." Sasuke said looking away while resting his chin on top of his fist.

"Fine!"

"What do you mean fine?"

"Let's have a bet."

Sasuke knotted his eyebrows, "What kind of bet?"

Naruto looks around then turn to face her husband, "I will stand there in the middle and flirt with other men if they flirt back at me you will tell me everything about yourself."

"What? That's just..." Sasuke scoffed after hearing her plan.

"What? Afraid that I'll win." Naruto taunted the raven.

Sasuke in return glared back at her, "Fine do it!"

Naruto smiled triumphantly but in return Sasuke smirk.

"What's with that smirk..." She frowned.

"Nothing." Sasuke shrug his shoulders, "Go on do your best..."

"So you agree? You'll tell me everything once I manage to get one guy to flirt back at me."

"I already said yes..."

"Deal?" Naruto said wanting to shake hands with Sasuke to seal the deal.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before accepting her hand.

"You can't back out now okay?"

"I already told you... I'm telling you the story of my life if you manage to find someone to flirt back at you but well... I'm confident anyway." Sasuke whistled care-freely.

"And why is that?"

"I'm confident I'll win...so go get them tiger!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke before standing up, _"If this is how its going to be then so be it! Since this is the only way for me to get this guy talking I have no choice but to do this..."_

* * *

 **Two minutes had passed** Naruto has no luck of getting a man to even look at her once their eyes meet they immediately turn away.

 _"What's with those men? I'm pretty enough to get them flocking at me."_ Naruto huffed in annoyance as she saw the glimpse of Sasuke smirking triumphantly at her.

Grr... _"He's really annoying!"_

 **She can't lose this bet!**

But suddenly, it's as if her prayers is answered when a guy smiled and sits beside her.

"Hey..." The man greeted the blonde.

"Hi..." She greeted back with a smile.

"Tomorrow I'll be visiting Tokyo with my boyfriend for the very first time and I was wondering if you could recommend a good place for us to visit."

"Ohhh _boyfriend_..."

"Yeah..."

...

 **Meanwhile...**

Sasuke seeing this man sit beside his wife made him stop drinking his beer midway, he now found himself watching them flirt with each other.

 _"That stupid girl what does she think she's doing?"_ He thought furiously while drinking his beer continuously.

He continued watching them till the guy kiss Naruto on her cheek seemingly saying goodbye to her. He look away when their eyes met.

 _"Damn why do I have to look away?_ " he thought to himself.

...

"So...Sasuke-san I won the bet!" Naruto bragged once she rejoin him on their table.

"Yeah _right_..."

"You'll tell me everything about yourself okay?"

"What did he say?" he asked looking straight at her blue eyes.

"Huh? W-Well..." She couldn't possibly say that the guy who approached her earlier is gay and if she does it'll only make her the loser (of their bet).

"So?" Sasuke said prodding her to speak.

"Oh, it's nothing...it's personal..." she said as she tried to dismiss the topic.

"He wants to go on a date with you? You should have told him that you're already married to me you can't go on dates anymore." Sasuke said while eating his fries one after the other.

"Of course not...for now I'm only focus on my dad...I have no time to entertain boys."

"Are you **sure**?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep sure!"

"Okay... **good**..." Sasuke said nonchalantly but when he looks away a smile suddenly creep on his handsome face.

* * *

 **Next on A Very Special Love, before the party Sasuke and Naruto will get to know each other first!**

 **Will their newly found information about each other get them closer together?**

 **Next chapter : Dreaming of Naruto!** :)

 **A/N:** Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapters! You know who you are I wuv you guys!

Whoo this is the longest ever chap I made for this story! 2,370 words + Wow!

 **Please DON'T leave without REVIEWING!**


	8. Chapter 7: A Boy's Dream

**A Very Special Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Dreaming of Naruto**

* * *

...

"Your favorite color?"

"Blue?"

Naruto frowned, "Why did you answer that with uncertainty." She asked watching as Sasuke scratch his chin like he was irritated.

"I said it's Blue already." He said his eyes trained on the road. The two of them decided to get to know each other better while they drive along the lonely Kyoto highway.

"Mine is orange!" Naruto said gleefully.

"Yeah I know." he said as if learning that her favorite color is not a big news to him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she then gasped like she was realizing something, "Or, are you actually spying on me?!"

Sasuke this time glances at her (with a trademark Uchiha glare), "Like I said you _wish_!"

"Then why do you know my favorite color is orange?" Naruto crawled near Sasuke till their faces are already just a few inches away from each other.

Feeling her breath against his skin Sasuke push Naruto's face away from him.

"Ouch that hurt!" Naruto winced while cradling her aching cheek.

"Do you really wanna know how I know."

"Yeah."

"When you are sleeping so **_scandalously_** last night."

Naruto frowned, "What do you mean scandalously?" what the heck does he mean by that?

"You were sleeping with your legs up high your blanket on the floor I saw your orange polka-dot underwear..." With that Sasuke smirked making Naruto all red.

"Y-You pervert!" Naruto tried to slap Sasuke but he instead caught her hand.

"Hey! I don't deserve to be slap by you." He said his hand still holding hers.

"Well y-you are a pervert!"

"It's not my fault that you sleep so carelessly when you know there's a guy in the room with you."

"I hate you asshole!" Naruto said hitting Sasuke on his arm.

"Hey! Don't do that."

"You **_deserved_** it you hentai!"

"What the hell!" with that their car suddenly stop with a violent halt resulting for Naruto to slam her face animatedly against the dashboard.

"Ouch that _fucking_ hurts!" Naruto winced in pain while massaging her sore cheek.

" _ **Language**_ please." Sasuke said while deciding to hop out to check what's wrong with his car.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

"How long will it take for you to fix that?" Naruto asked for the fifth time that night it's been two hours but the car has shown no signs of starting again.

"Well I dunno..." Sasuke answered his eyes still trained at the engine of his car, "It looks alright to me."

"Why did it suddenly stop working then?"

"That...I don't know." Sasuke shrug his shoulders.

"I thought you know how to fix that thing."

Sasuke sighed, "I said I'll check what's the problem I didn't say I can fix it I'm not a mechanic..." he said closing the hood of his car.

"What should we do? I don't like it here its so dark and **_so_** cold!" she said hugging herself while feeling scared and helpless.

"Don't worry I am here you're not alone." Sasuke reassured his wife.

"But..."

"We can leave this place...look I'll try to restart the car you go in as well." Sasuke said as he hop inside the car.

"So what now?" Naruto asked once she's settled inside the car.

Sasuke tried to restart the car but all it give them is nothing but the sound of the engine starting but their hope gradually deflating when the engine is automatically turning itself off.

"What should we do now?" Naruto asked no one in desperation. "Why don't you call your dad or something?!"

"I left my phone back home...what about you where's your phone."

"I don't have a phone."

"What the- it's already the twenty first century but you don't have a phone?!"

"Well I don't need one! Besides that I can't afford to buy one."

Sasuke sighed.

...

"Well seems like we have to wait till someone else comes around..."

"What?! But when will it be? I don't want to stay here!" She moaned desperately.

Sasuke's eyes widen he was about to say 'don't worry' to her but stop in midway when he saw her tearing up.

"Hey why are you-..." Naruto didn't let her husband finish when she hop out of the car wiping her tears furiously.

Confused he followed her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he offered her his handkerchief.

"I-I'm not crying." she denied while still wiping her tears with her hand.

"Don't lie...just spit it out already."

"I'm scared can't you see that?" Naruto said while looking at the raven's onyx eyes while her tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I'm scared that something might happen to us I'm scared that what if we can't go back to your dad's home...what if no one will come and help us..."

Sasuke shushed Naruto both of his hand cupping her cheeks in an attempt to calm her down.

"You're thinking too much Naruto everything will be fine..." He said gently leaning his forehead to hers their noses touching each other.

"But what if no one comes?" She asked her voice cracking. "How can you make sure someone will come and help us?" she asked once again.

"I'm sure. Help always comes to the people who needs it." Sasuke said squeezing her hands reassuringly. "Everything is going to be all right Naruto okay?" he said staring intensely to hers.

Naruto nodded, "O-Okay..."

"Good girl." Sasuke said he then reach for his leather jacket from the open window of his car making the blonde wear it.

Naruto looks up to her husband smiling weakly to him.

"Thank you..."

"No worries..."

"You know...you can be nice once in a while." Naruto said while leaning her back against the car.

"I am always nice."

"You know..." Naruto started.

"Yeah?"

 **"Before my mother will always tell me that when someone loves you they will come back for you..."**

"How do you know that if they come back they only need you for something then leave you again." Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook her head, "We don't know...that's why my dad said loving someone is like a gamble...even if its still uncertain you have to love even if in the end you'll be hurt...it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all..." Naruto looks up to Sasuke only to see him staring intently at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked amused by his stare.

He shrug his shoulders, "Why do we have to talk about _**love**_ all of the sudden?" Sasuke asked to one in particular.

"It's because you don't want to share something about you so I'm just telling you things about me and my family."

"Hmm..."

"Or maybe you're just looking at me because you think I'm pretty..." she said with a smile.

Sasuke scoffed, "You're confidence is to the roof I can't reach it already." he rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you just admit it..." Naruto grumbled.

"My favorite color is blue."

"Yeah you said that..."

"I don't like sweets..."

"Not even chocolate?"

Sasuke turned to the blonde with a **_are-you-idiot-look_** , "Didn't I just said I hate sweets.."

"Sowy..." Naruto apologizes cutely.

"I like tomatoes..."

"Oh..."

"I hate nosy and obnoxious girls..." Sasuke smirked looking at Naruto.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm nosy and obnoxious?!" she frowned angrily.

"Don't shout idiot." Sasuke said playfully flicking her on the forehead.

"Heeey! I told you that fucking hurts!"

"And I don't like vulgar girls like you."

"Well **_sorry_** for being vulgar!" she turned her back to the laughing Sasuke only to see a truck coming their way.

"SASUKE-SAN!"

"What? You don't have to-..." Sasuke paused in midway to see the object of his wife's excitement.

* * *

The man driving the truck turns out to be a mechanic he volunteered to help them tow their car to his car yard.

"So what do you think is the problem of the car sir?" Sasuke asked the mechanic.

Sandayu looks up from the engine. "Dead battery...plus the battery has a crack on it since you said that you tried to restart the car..."

"W-What should we do then sir?" Worried Naruto asked.

"Well all the car needs a new battery...but it's already late and I'm tired from work so I can promise you first thing in the morning I will work on your car."

"Tomorrow? But Sasuke-san..." Naruto tugged on her husband's sleeves worriedly, "How about us? It's already this late where are we going to stay."

 _"Well she has a point."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"If you like the two of you can stay in my house...we have an extra futon there." the mechanic offered to which the couple couldn't refuse.

* * *

 **Back to the Manse**

"Where's Sasuke and his wife?" Fugaku asked the head butler as he entered his study room.

"They went out after dinner master." the head butler informed his master.

"Find them."

"Yes master...uh...anyway sir...young master Itachi called earlier..."

"What did my foolish son wants now?"

"He'll be back in 2 months time sir..."

* * *

"Hey...are you still awake?" Sasuke asked (both of them sharing the same futon)

"Yeah.."

"Are you feeling alright now...not scared anymore?"

"No I'm fine now..." Naruto shifted turning to face Sasuke. "Thank you..."

"For what?" Sasuke asked turning to face the blonde as well.

"Thank you for reassuring me that everything is going to be alright...that really help me think that everything is **_really_** going to be alright."

Sasuke sighed sitting up his onyx eyes still staring at her blue once, "You know you're so annoying...you're messing up everything in my life...but somehow...you're making me happy...you're making me smile...you're making the sun shines just a little more brighter and Naruto I'm...falling in love with you." he said stroking her tan cheeks.

Naruto smiled back at him somehow her smile so sensual its almost as if she's seducing him.

"I love you too Sasuke..."

Sasuke in return smiled back at her leaning slowly towards her red lips but suddenly the alarm clock next to the bed went off...

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

Waking him up.

 _"What the..."_ Sasuke thought as he watch Naruto sit up and turn off the alarm clock.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked noticing Sasuke's pale face (It's as if he's seen a ghost)

"Y-Yeah..." Sasuke for the first time in his life stuttered as cold sweat dripping down his skin.

"O-Okay..." Unconvinced Naruto decided to let him slip. "I'll go ask Sandayu-san about the car."

"Y-Yeah...d-do that..."

Naruto stand up wondering what's Sasuke's problem.

 _"What the hell is that Sasuke?!"_ He asked himself while cradling his head, _"N-No that is just a dream there's no way that's real!"_

 **"I can't fall in love with her there's no way!"**

* * *

 **Next to A Very Special Love! It's time for the party! Yay! Can Sasuke still deny the blossoming feelings for Naruto? Wait! Is it really love?**

 **"There's no way in hell I'm falling for her!"**

 **"Show us some kiss!"**

 **Next Chapter: They Kissed Again! :P**

 **A/N:** Thank you to those who reviewed! I love you guys!

Please tell me what you think!

 **Don't leave without REVIEWING please!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Girl's Dream

**A Very Special Love**

 **…**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **A Girl's Dream**

…

* * *

Sasuke frowned as Itachi laughed on the other side of the screen.

"It's **_not_** funny Itachi…"

 **"** **Sorry Sasuke it's just really…oh my…I wish I've seen the look on your face…"** Itachi said while helplessly trying to stop himself from laughing. **"Anyway in a serious note how's my sister in law. Are you treating her right?"**

"She's annoyingly nosy she snores on her sleep and oh...what else?" Sasuke acted as if he's thinking. "And yeah she's freaking weird."

Itachi leaned his back against his swivel chair, **"Oh she sounds interesting."**

"You're weird too Itachi."

 **"Anyway Yuu never told me the name of the girl you married...what's her name again? The name of _your_ _lovely wife_." **

"Well her name is N-..."

 **"Itachi-san sorry to disturb."**

Sasuke watch as Itachi turned to greet his secretary.

 **"Sorry Sasuke let's talk again some other time my meeting is about to begin." Itachi said apologetically.**

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Nope its fine."

 **"Okay...next time tell me more about your wife..."**

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah right..." he said dismissively.

 **"See you next time then."** With that their call comes to an end.

"Sasuke-san!" Right after Sasuke close his lap top the door of his room slammed open revealing his _wife_.

Sasuke turned around to face the blonde with a displeased look on his face.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"Well this is my room too I can go in without knocking." Naruto pouted with both of her hands on her waist.

"Whatever."

"Oh anyway Sasuke-san your dad reminded me about the party we're attending later this evening." Remembering the party they have to attend as a proxy for his dad made him face-palm himself.

"Yeah yeah...I didn't forget."

* * *

 **Later that evening Sasuke and Naruto** are in front of the party entrance from where they're standing they can hear the chatters of the guest and the classical music being played on the background. Naruto couldn't help but to feel awkward and out of place. She's the exact opposite of the socialite girls who always attend parties like this.

Anxious, Naruto started to play with hair twirling it over and over with her finger.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sasuke asked snappily.

"Oh...Uh...n-nothing!"

"Let's just go." Sasuke said while intertwining their hands together.

"Waah!"

"Stop reacting so shy and embarrassed all the time we're married so It's only natural for us to hold hands how many times do I have to say this to you?" Sasuke sighed while massaging the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"S-Sorry I-I wasn't really you know...used to do this thing..."

"Then get use to it!" With that Sasuke dragged her inside the party hall.

* * *

Once they entered the party hall Sasuke is spotted by numerous girls a crowd of beautiful women circled around him pushing and separating them from each other.

"W-What's with that?" Naruto said once she's clear from the girls crowding her husband.

"What a draaag..." A lazy voice said behind the blonde.

"Well...it's always been like this whenever Sasuke's around." Naruto's ears perked up when she heard her husband's name being mention by the man beside the lazy looking guy behind her.

"I wanna go home!" The man with red markings on his cheek growled in boredom.

"Me too! Can I just go? This seat down dinner party is not really my thing!"

...

"Finally I got away from them." Sasuke said in relief while wiping his sweat.

"Way to go Mister popular!" Choji whoop while eating his nachos.

"Oh it's you guys..."

"What's with that you're not happy to see us?"

"Not really." Sasuke shrug his shoulders.

"Aww that hurts Sasuke-kun!"

"Ino stop your obsession with Sasuke please?"

"Hey! I'm not obsessed with him anymore!" Offended Ino said.

"Anyway guys..."

"Yeah what's up Sasukeyyy?" Kiba said teasingly to which the raven rolled his eyes in return.

Sasuke motioned for Naruto (Who's been watching their exchange the whole time followed his instruction) to come over. Once she did he wrap his arm around her.

"Sasuke-san?" Naruto looks up to the raven.

"Naruto these are my friends, Shikamaru..."

"Yo." Shikamaru yawned.

"Ino..."

"Hey!" Ino greeted back with a smile.

"Choji..."

"Want some nachos? They're tasty!"

"Kiba.."

"Sup!"

"And Everyone this is my wife Naruto."

 ** _"Y-YOUR WHAT?!"_** They yelled all at once except Shikamaru.

* * *

"For you to have a wife my god this is soooo surprising!" Naruto sweatdropped as Ino continue to talk so much that she's having a hard time keeping up on her.

"When was this Sasuke?" Kiba asked while cutting up his steak.

"A month..." Sasuke said while drinking his champagne.

"Wow it's been a month since you two got married we didn't even know that you have a girlfriend Sasuke." Choji said in between eating and chewing his food.

"Don't talk while eating that's gross!"

"Yeah yeah..." Choji shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Naruto's dad is strict so we decided to date secretly right wifey?" Sasuke said leaning his head over to hers.

"Uh...ah...yeah..." Naruto said nervously.

"UWAHH! I just noticed but you two looks so cute together!" Ino squealed while Shikamaru who's been sitting next to her have to cover his ears to save himself from becoming deaf.

 _"Women..."_ Shikamaru grumbled underneath his breath.

"Thanks." Sasuke thanked Ino.

"Naruto is really gorgeous! Right? Sasuke."

Sasuke turn to look at Naruto and stare at her 'lovingly' making her breath hitch and her heart beat quicken.

Somehow the way he looks at her making her feel really conscious.

 _"M-My god what is he doing?!"_

"Yeah my wife is beautiful..."

 _"Uwaah...t-this devil smile he really smile!"_ Naruto found her hand gripping the hem of her shirt she could feel her own heartbeat against her hand.

...

"Give us a kiss Sasuke..." Then Ino turned to the blonde, "You too Naru-chan!"

"N-Naru-chan?"

"Yep!" Ino nodded.

"Let's show them that we love each other."

"Eh?" Naruto didn't have the time to think as Sasuke turn her face towards him cupping her chin. She gasped as she felt his warm lips against hers...

 ** _"W-Whaaaa..."_**

 _"C-Calm down heart this is not right!"_

 _"You can't beat like this...You can't!"_

Naruto thought to herself over and over.

* * *

 **The next day...**

 _..._

 _Naruto woke up from her sleep stretching her muscles. Yawning as she did so. Man... she had a long sleep._

 _"Wow that smells really good." She commented as she sniffed the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked. She peaked in the kitchen to see the shirtless Sasuke in front of the stove, cooking._

 _"Oh lord!" she turned away from the sinful view she could feel she's going to have a nose bleed at the sight of his lean back. "He's just cooking but why does he have to be topless?!"She thought wildly to herself._

 _"Hey, let's eat." Naruto jumps to see Sasuke suddenly appear right beside her._

 _"W-What?!" Naruto looks up to avoid looking at his abs. "Good gracious lord he's skin so flawless than me…"_

 _"You're saying something?"_

 _"N-Nothing." Naruto bit her lip._

 _"Relax let's eat…" Sasuke smiled, "I cooked breakfast for you." He said offering his hand to hers to which she accepted._

 _"B-Breakfast? What breakfast?" She asked as she sits down the stool._

 _"Bacon, eggs and…ME…" With that she looks up to Sasuke face to which for her is too seductive._

 _"Will you be mine?"  
..._

 **Then…the alarm clock went off…**

"Yes…Sasuke-san…" Naruto murmured in her sleep.

"Yes what?" Sasuke asked hearing Naruto call his name while turning off the annoying alarm clock.

"H-Huh what?" Naruto sits up from her sleep seeing Sasuke's confused look on his face.

"You said 'Yes Sasuke' in your sleep what was that all about?"

Naruto felt her face heating up as she remembered her embarrassing dream.

"N-Nothing…I forgot about it already…"

"What a weirdo." Sasuke said as he entered the bathroom.

 _"W-What the heck Naruto_ _stop that already my god…why do I have to dream about him like that!"_

 ** _"This is all because of that kiss last night! God what is happening to me?!"_**

* * *

 **Yeah Naruto what's happening to you? Hehehe**

 **Sorry there's nothing much of the party and yeah this chap seems rush SORRY!**

 **PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING!**

 **Anyway thanks to those who leave a review last chapter you guys know who you are I wuv you guys! :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Falling in Love

**A Very Special Love**

 **…**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Falling in Love...**

* * *

It's been three weeks since Sasuke dreamt of falling in love with his wife. First he thought that it was only some sort of a nightmare or a coincidence that he has to dream about something so ridiculous. But he was proven wrong when he once dreamed of it. **Again**.

Sasuke turn to look at himself in front of the mirror after washing his face. _"What the heck Sasuke what's the matter with you?"_ he asked himself with a groan. This is nuts!

Why the hell does he even have to dream about that vulgar girl?!

 _"Falling in love?"_ Sasuke huffed the idea alone of falling in love with that air head idiot gives him the chills. _"There's no way I'm falling in love with that girl! Yeah right all she do is annoy me and-…"_ He paused on his internal ramblings when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Sasuke-san?" It was Naruto.

 ** _Great!_** Naruto…the subject of his nightly agony.

"What?!" Sasuke asked trying to sound snappily while opening the door to see his wife all dressed up.

"Uhm…I'm going out for a while…"

Sasuke knotted his forehead, "Where are you going?" he asked looking at her head to toe. The heck?! This girl never dress up or even wear make-up when they are together but when she's going somewhere she have the sense of _dolling_ herself up!

"Well you know at the temple just near here I want to pray for my dad's full recovery."

"Wait for me I'll come with you."

Naruto's eyes widen, "Huh?"

Sasuke sighed, "You're not just an idiot but deaf as well." he said quietly while massaging his forehead.

"H-Hey I'm not deaf I'm just surprise…why would you want to come with me?" she asked her husband in disbelief normally Sasuke wouldn't care much of what she'll do and let her do things on her own but now….seems different with him.

"I just want to…what? Got a problem with me coming with you?"

Naruto shook her head, "N-No I don't have a problem with it…it's just… you're not acting like your usual self." She said looking strangely at her husband.

Sasuke frowned, him acting strange?! **No way**! Suddenly he felt like his face is heating up.

"Ah! Your face is red Sasuke-san…" Naruto pointed out, "You okay? Are you sick?" she asked leaning her forehead against Sasuke making the raven jump nervously.

"Sasuke-san?" she asked Sasuke is totally **_weirding_** her out.

"Y-Yeah j-just leave me alone!" Sasuke said as he once again slammed the bathroom's door shut. Leaving the confused Naruto behind.

 _"_ _What the heck is his problem?"_

* * *

"No way you're really praying?" Naruto said watching Sasuke lighting up the candles they bought from the vendor outside the temple.

"Why? Can't I pray." Sasuke replied back.

"Of course you can pray but I just can't believe that I'm seeing you pray I mean...I can't picture you doing this at all."

"Well now you do so hurry up and pray idiot." Sasuke said while flicking her forehead.

"Ouch!"

"That's the main idea **_idiot_**." Sasuke scoffed while turning to face the altar.

"Meanie Sasuke-san!"

"Whatever." Both look at each other with a genuine smile on their faces.

...

"You know Sasuke-san when we first met I thought of you as a jerk, annoying and mean..."

"Yeah me too." Sasuke agreed, "You're annoying, irritating, weirdo and nosy..."

"Hey let me finish okay." Naruto demanded with a pout.

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah and?" he said looking back at her.

"But you know I got the chance to get to know you...well...I don't really know you that much since you still refused to share things about yourself but I can vouch to anyone we know that you really are a nice guy...even you're mean sometimes you can be caring as well..." she said her eyes never leaving Sasuke's face, "The woman you will fall in love with...she's going to be really lucky to have you and of course you will be very lucky as well to have her." she said solemnly.

Sasuke smirked, "What's this? Are you falling in love for me already wifey..." he asked boastfully.

Naruto blushed, "N-No way! That's not the case here at all you know!" she stuttered as her heart beating against her chest, what give this jerk an idea that she's in love with him?!

 **So arrogant!**

"Oh really?" Sasuke said with a teasing smile, he really didn't believe her futile attempts to downgrade the fact that she's falling in love with him.

"Yeah! Don't be assuming I only said that because that's the truth but don't assume that I'm already in love with you..." she said but once she finished saying those words she remembered her dream about Sasuke making her blush.

"See your blushing you're in love with me."

"You're so annoying you know that?!" Naruto fumed as she walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Sasuke asked as he watch her storm off.

"I'm going to buy some drinks just stay there!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Fine I'll stay here."

* * *

 _"What's with that jerk?! I just complimented him he suddenly assumed that I'm in love with him! How ridiculous that sounds?!"_ Naruto grumbled in annoyance currently she's in front of the vending machine kicking it in frustration.

"Wow...look what do we have here a pretty little thing is left unattended." One guy said eyeing Naruto with a devilish grin on his face. Naruto cringed, the two guys who looks like a mobsters circled towards her as if they want to eat her. She's left all alone and the last remaining people around left already.

Naruto walk backwards as the two guys inch closer to her.

 _"W-What the heck?! Why are they..."_ Naruto said closing her eyes tightly praying in all her might that someone will come and save her.

* * *

"Where the hell is that girl?" Sasuke asked himself while looking at his wrist watch. It's been fifteen minutes since Naruto left to buy some drinks, _"She should be here by now..."_

* * *

NO STOP!" Naruto said as she desperately trying to push the man towering over her, thrashing and wiggling underneath but the older man is holding him down firmly. "N-No let go ahh..." she gasped as he felt the older guy's tongue licking on her neck making her skin crawl in disgust. The two men has force her inside the abandon cabin next to shrine. It was a hidden place the two men really made sure that no one will find her or even hear her scream.

"YOU OLD PERVERT DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naruto shouted angrily she tried to struggle against his hold but the older man's accomplice is holding both of her wrist down.

"Don't struggle I promise it won't hurt you.." the older man said suggestively while leaning down to her level.

"S-Sasuke-san!"

"It's no use your Sasuke-san won't come and save you..."

 **"NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?!** " Naruto's eyes widen in relief, that voice, Its Sasuke-san!

"S-" Naruto was about to answer but the older man covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh, be quiet I won't let anyone disturb us even if its your _boyfriend_ "

Naruto twitch, **okay** she had enough already the man's not only reek of alcohol but cigarette as well so in one swift motion she bit the hand that covering her mouth resulting for the older man to curse loudly. Taking this chance she hurriedly went towards the door but in her dismay its locked.

The man scoffed, "Your not going anywhere..." the older man said grabbing Naruto by her arm roughly causing for her to wince in pain as she found herself again pressed down the old sofa.

"Hehe, we love feisty girls like you we'll be enjoying my time fucking you right Jurou?" the man said to his accomplice.

"Yeah!"

 **BANG!**

After that loud bang the door came flying towards the smaller man immediately knocking him out.

"N-No sto-..." in split second a flash of black and blue came rushing in, she didn't know what happen next but the older man disappeared from her sight and that Sasuke is already beating the man until the old man's face is bloody.

"How dare you put your filthy hand on **_my_** wife!" Naruto is frighten by Sasuke's display of anger his fist covered with the man's blood, his body is emitting a very dark aura his usual calm onyx eyes are full of rage.

 **"Nobody touches my wife..." Sasuke said in between his punches.**

"Please no more no more..." The older man pleaded but Sasuke kept going he then grab the knife over the table in the act of stabbing the bloodied man.

"NO SASUKE-SAN STOP!" Naruto said hugging Sasuke from behind stopping him from stabbing the older man, "ITS ENOUGH.." she said once again.

"Why are you stopping me he nearly rape you he deserve to **die**...I will kill him and scatter his remains I will destroy him." Sasuke said in eerily calm manner but his anger is evident on his onyx eyes he's seething in rage.

"H-He's not worth it come on let's just go!"

* * *

 **After leaving the dreaded crime scene,**

Naruto found herself staring at Sasuke's back. They're currently at the empty park, Sasuke has been very quiet and his quietness is making her nervous since she could also feel that his anger is yet to subside.

"Um, are you alright?" Naruto asked trying to ease the tension between them.

"You're _asking_ _**me** _ if I'm alright?! What about you?! Why are you so- do you think you can get away from that man if I didn't followed you there!"

"A-As you could see I'm fine now..." Naruto said while looking up to Sasuke who is glaring at her.

"Are you stupid? Why did you let them drag you? Why didn't you scream for help!"

"I tried but they covered my mouth I tried to fight but they're so strong...I-I'm sorry if I'm such a damsel in distress but I won't let them just rape me they just caught me off guard..." Naruto said looking down. Damn it! She actually felt like crying. Sasuke is right if he didn't come and save her she's done for.

"You have no right to talk back at me Naruto.." Sasuke said snapping her out from her reverie.

"Yeah yeah mph..." Naruto couldn't finish what she was saying when Sasuke hugs her tightly against his chest she could feel his arms wrapped around her are trembling.

"I don't know what'll I do if something happens to you..." Sasuke whispered on her ear.

 ** _"S-Sasuke-san?"_**

"Don't ever leave my side ever again...got it?" he said his voice cracking as he did so.

"Y-Yes...I promise..." Naruto said as she surrendered herself at the warmth of Sasuke's hug.

 ** _"What is this feeling? I don't know what is it but being together like this with Sasuke-san makes me so happy..I don't want this to end."_**

* * *

 **OMG! Sasuke to the rescue! :)**

 **TO GUEST: Yes, Itachi didn't know Sasuke married his ex. Yuu knows that Itachi is Naruto's ex since he's both bestfriend of Itachi and Naruto's childhood friend. And as for the reason why he match make Sasuke and Naruto despite the fact that Itachi is Naruto's ex was because Naruto needed money.**

Thanks again everyone for reviewing and adding this fic to your fav/alert list!

Please continue supporting AVSL :D

 **Don't leave without REVIEWING!**


	11. Chapter 10: Closer You and I

**A Very Special Love**

 **…**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Closer You and I**

* * *

Currently Sasuke and Naruto are on the beach enjoying the sunset.

Clutching the hem of her clothes, Naruto could feel her heart is beating so fast once they are left alone after the other beach-goers left the area _, "My god Naruto what's going on with you?!"_ The thought of her left alone with Sasuke makes her feel really nervous.

"Hey…" Sasuke called out to the blonde snapping her back to reality.

"Yeah?" she responded looking up only to be greeted by his hand messing up her hair. That action really took her by surprise she froze up she don't know what to do.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked knotting his eyebrows confused to why she's being so overly nervous.

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto stammered looking down somehow her feet is more interesting that looking up to her husband. _"Looking at Sasuke-san's face is super nerve wracking his gaze makes me so self-conscious I can't help but to look away!"_ she thought inwardly making the raven even more confused seeing the troubled expression on her face.

"Want to take a long detour before going back home?" Sasuke asked all of the sudden.

"H-Huh?"

"Idiot!" Sasuke's face heat up helplessly hiding his blushing face from his wife.

"Oww!" Naruto winced as Sasuke pinch her cheeks. "That hurts! What's with you?!" she fumed.

"Don't make me ask you twice **_baka_**!" he said his hands over his mouth.

"I don't want to…I don't want us to get stranded again." Naruto laugh fondly remembering the time they got stuck in the middle of the highway seemingly hopeless until a mechanic arrived and saved them.

"Do you want to go back to your dad?" he asked leaning his back against the brick wall.

"Really?!" Naruto pounce at Sasuke in excitement hugging him, "Thank you so much Sasuke-san you don't know how much you made me happy today!" Naruto looks up at her husband only to realize that their faces are just inch away from each other their breaths mingled they could hear each other's heartbeat their noses touching. Both of them stared at each other's eyes blue meet black.

"W-Waah…" she pull away from the raven earning her a disappointed sigh.

 **"** **Why did you let go of me so fast?"** Sasuke asked once again sighing in disappointment.

 _"_ _W-What did he just say?"_

"Huh?" Naruto asked she couldn't comprehend what Sasuke meant by what he said to her. **Why does he look so sad all of the sudden?**

Sasuke shook his head, "No it's nothing…" he sighed walking away.

 ** _"W-What's with that all about?"_**

"Do you wanna come back to college?" Sasuke asked once she caught up with him.

"Uh...college? O-Of course! But you know my situation Sasuke-san I cannot afford to go back to college." Naruto said sighing sadly but then she turned to look up to Sasuke with curiosity plastered on her face, "Why did you asked so suddenly Sasuke-san?" she asked inclining her head cutely.

"Want me to send you back to college."

"W-WHAT?!"

Sasuke turned to look away from the blonde in annoyance.

"You don't have to shout all the time you're shock."

Naruto flushed, "S-Sorry b-but your offer just caught me off guard..."

"So what's your answer." He said looking at her intently.

"Uh...I don't know." Naruto look away from her gaze.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sasuke asked watching her play with the water.

"I am already indebted to you Sasuke-san half a million dollars is a huge debt you know! Even I work five part time jobs it's impossible to pay that..."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "You don't have to pay for it."

His declaration made her eyes bigger than an owl (if that's possible) Naruto couldn't believe what she was hearing from Sasuke she's really being taken a back by his offers to tell the truth its hard to deny such offers but...

"N-No can do!" she stuttered, "A debt is a debt I can't just say thank you I have to pay for it!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Baka, you're already paying it up by acting as my wife."

"W-What?"

"Didn't you read the contract before signing it?"

Naruto bit her lip before she shook her head, To tell the truth she didn't read it.

"N-No?"

Sasuke frowned, "What the! Why didn't you read the damn document baka!" he said flicking her forehead.

"O-Ouch! Why d-do you always flick my forehead that freaking hurts!"

"You deserve the pain idiot..."

"H-Hey I-I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are for you to not even read the contract what kind of person won't read such important documents!" he sighed massaging his aching forehead. He couldn't believe how dumb this girl be he can't really take his eyes off her for a second...

"Are you thinking how dumb can I be?"

"Not bad...you're catching up pretty fast." he said with a smirk.

"I hate you!" she pouted looking away.

"The contract says that we'll have to divorce in two years."

"T-Two years! But why?"

"So dad won't get suspicious if we break up after a month he'll only think that we just fooled him."

"Oh..."

 **"So enjoy being married to me..."** Naruto looks up at Sasuke only for her heart to once again beat erratically against her chest seeing Sasuke's smile warms her heart all of the sudden.

"I-I don't think so!" she said forcefully.

"Anyway let's go back to your college thing."

"Why are you so interested in me going back to college Sasuke-san."

"Baka I'm not interested I only want you to be knowledgeable I can't bring you to any social gathering with the manners you have right now." Sasuke said bluntly.

Flabbergasted Naruto glared at Sasuke, "W-Wait just a minute! I-I'm fine as it is and plus you already brought me to a gathering so I don't think it's much of a-..." she couldn't finish what she was saying when Sasuke shush her with his finger on her lips.

" **Rule number 4...** "

"W-What rule number 4?"

"Always follow what I say... and you can't say no..."

"W-What's with that rule?!" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"It's a new rule I made..."

"I hate you!" Naruto stick her tongue out to her husband.

"You'll be taking the scholarship exam so you better study wifey...I already submitted your application to Leaf University..." Naruto's eyes widen not only Sasuke has no regard for her feelings he had to decide things for her!

 ** _But did he just said Leaf University?!_**

"But that's a high end University!"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah...so you better pass the exam wifey."

 **"N-No way!"**

* * *

One day...Three days...One week has passed since Naruto started studying for the scholarship exam her **_dear husband_** want her to take.

It's making her all jittery...tomorrow will be the examination and it'll be held Leaf University Tokyo branch.

 _"But if you didn't pass you can't visit your dad..." Sasuke said with a smirk._

 _"W-What?!"_

 _"So think about your visit with your dad as your motivation and reward to pass that exam."_

She huffed in annoyance remembering Sasuke's words to her.

 _"What's with that? He's totally contradicting himself!"_

"Hey wifey..." Sasuke called out to her teasingly while sitting at the edge of the bed.

"W-What is it now?!" Naruto asked in irritation, "I'm trying to study here so can you please be quiet?"

"Whoa...why are you acting so surly today **_wifey_**?"

"Well can't you see? I'm studying! You put me through this so why can't you understand that I need some peace and quiet!" She fumed.

Sasuke sighed as he pull another chair settling in next to Naruto's chair.

"W-What?"

"Let me be your teacher then."

"W-What?! Y-You a teacher?" She gulped as Sasuke wear his reading glasses.

 _"Whoa somehow Sasuke-san with eyeglasses is...sexy..."_ Realizing her thoughts Naruto shook her head wildly.

 _"W-What are you thinking just now Naruto get a grip!"_

Sasuke chuckled in amusement seeing the blonde making faces.

"Why are you laughing?!" she asked indignantly.

"Nothing just relax and listen as I explain things to you."

* * *

"Okay let's start with a grade school questions that even you can understand."

"Fine!"

 **"A younger brother left his house on foot six minutes later his older brother followed him on a bicycle if the younger brother is going 50 meters a minute, and the older brother is moving at 200 meters a minute how many minutes will it take for the older brother to catch up with the younger brother?"**

"Uhm... six minutes?" Naruto answered but she got flicked in the forehead again by Sasuke.

"It's two minutes baka haven't you learned anything? Don't you remember linear equation."

"I-I know that! It's just..."

"Don't forget the formula dummy!" Naruto froze up seeing Sasuke's face up close their shoulders touching as he lean in to her book on her hand. _'W-Whoa h-his hair is tickling my skin!"_

"The first time is X the same distance needs to be traveled by the older brother to catch up with the younger brother right? But the younger brother has six minutes more so these two are equal so to this equation you solve find that X equals two the answer is two minutes." Sasuke explained he then looks up to the blonde only to see her spacing out. "HEY! Are you listening to me?!" he asked an angry vein popping out of his forehead.

"S-Sorry!"

"Honestly!" he sighed, "Should I explain it to you again?"

"O-Oh yes please!" Naruto said dumbfounded usually Sasuke will get angry if he has to repeat what he said to her but now it's different.

 **A few minutes passed...**

"Oh...wow so that's how you solve it..." she said with pen in hand.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

She actually can understand how to solve the math problems she was having a hard time solving before.

"Got that?" Sasuke asked looking at her.

"U-Uh y-yeah... _but I don't think these will be in the exam_..."

"Good...you're not as dumb as you look."

"W-What was that! I'm not dumb!" she frowned.

"Idiot it was a compliment." Sasuke said looking away.

"How can that be a compliment?!"

"W-Whatever..." Naruto watch as Sasuke stand up.

"You can do it now yourself so...I'll leave you there."

"O-Okay...anyway thanks for your help Sasuke-san..."

"You don't need to thank me idiot." With that Sasuke left the room.

* * *

The next day Naruto with the other hopeful scholar take the exam

 _"Kami-sama please help me pass this exam!"_

* * *

 **After a week of waiting for the exam result** s Sasuke accompanied her to the Leaf University to get her results.

"Uh...Sasuke-san."

"Don't be nervous...I taught you things so there's no way you'll fail."

"B-But what if..."

"Don't worry whatever the result is...I won't get mad the most important thing is that you tried." Sasuke said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Naruto smiled, "T-Thank you Sasuke-san."

"Now go get your results I'll be waiting here." Sasuke said as sits down the lounger next to the Dean's office.

"O-Okay." she might be jittery before but after Sasuke's reassuring words she felt brave all of the sudden so with all the courage brimming in her heart she entered the dean's office with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Sasuke-san!" Naruto cried in happiness as she left the dean's office.

Sasuke looks up from his phone to the smiling Naruto who's waving an open letter on her hand, he stand up immediately realizing what's in the letter.

"Approved?" he asked in anticipation.

Naruto nodded happily, "Approved…"

"Wow!" Sasuke run towards Naruto hugging her he then pulls back. both of his hand on her cheeks. "You did it." he said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's blue eyes then to her lips and somehow he has the urge to kiss her and then he did. Their lips connected in one second then he pull back to look at her wanting to know if his action is acceptable or not but she didn't say anything. So in one soft but fluid motion he kisses her again and again lifting her up as they continue to kiss each other.

 ** _"Lord I know we're both just caught in the moment but I wish the time will stop right this moment please don't end this yet!"_**

* * *

 **OMG! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11: Officially In Love

**A Very Special Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Officially In Love**

* * *

 _"Sasuke-san!" Naruto cried in happiness as she left the dean's office._

 _Sasuke looks up from his phone to the smiling Naruto who's waving an open letter on her hand, he stand up immediately realizing what's in the letter._

 _"Approved?" he asked in anticipation._

 _Naruto nodded happily, "Approved…"_

 _"Wow!" Sasuke run towards Naruto hugging her he then pulls back. Both of his hand on her cheeks. "You did it." he said with a smile on his face._

 _Sasuke stared at Naruto's blue eyes then to her lips and somehow he has the urge to kiss her and then he did. Their lips connected in one second then he pull back to look at her wanting to know if his action is acceptable or not but she didn't say anything. So in one soft but fluid motion he kisses her again and again lifting her up as they continue to kiss each other._

 _.._

 **Sasuke pull away from the kiss but their eyes still glued onto each other mesmerised by her unique beauty he smiled softly to his wife. Removing the hair that sticks on her face at the back of her ear. He then close the distance their foreheads touching as well as their noses.**

 **"Naruto I…" hearing Sasuke say her name her heart started to beat faster against her chest his gentle touches his gentle gaze piercing through her soul. She gulped really hard as she wait for him to speak.**

 **But then the moment was cut off when they heard a thunderous cheers and whooping. Both of them turn to their backs to see the entire faculty and some students are now on the hallway watching them.**

 **Naruto once again blush, _"T-They saw us!"_ she thought realizing that she's still being lifted by Sasuke she wiggle herself free. Burying her face on her hands to hide her embarrassment.**

 ** _"_ _T-This is so…embarrassing…but I can't help but to blush at the thought that Sasuke-san kissed me…w-what should I do?!" she thought to herself looking up to Sasuke._**

* * *

Naruto squeal giddily under the covers of her pillow remembering what happened after she got her scholarship exam results…

 _"_ _Sasuke-san kissed me and I let him do it! What are you thinking Naruto? B-But when he kissed me it feels so surreal and I don't hate it…"_ suddenly she felt her face heating up just the remembering the feeling of his soft lips on hers making her stomach flip flops and butterflies all over it.

 _..._

"Oi what are you doing hogging the bed to yourself and…" Sasuke said in annoyance but then he looks away with a tint of blush on his face.

"And what?" Naruto knotted her forehead as she sits up. **Crap!** Her thinking about her husband gave her away she should have been more aware of her surroundings. "What?!" She prodded, why can't he just tell her straight what he was thinking?

"Don't spread your legs like that I can see your orange undies again!" with that Naruto gasped then rearrange her position covering herself with the blanket. "Y-You shouldn't have look!" she looks away in embarrassment.

"Be aware of yourself idiot you're not a child anymore. Plus you're in my room with me I am a guy so be careful on what you do don't be careless." Sasuke found himself sighing, seriously this girl needs to be more self-aware.

"S-Sorry…"

"Whatever," Sasuke shrug his shoulders, "Just be careful next time." He said trying to sound annoyed but the softness of his voice is giving him away.

"Uh…Sasuke-san…"

"Hmm?" Sasuke stopped on his tracks looking back at her from inside the wash room.

"Um well…" Naruto bit her tongue if she ask about the kiss and get her hopes up it'll give him the impression that she's assuming something to happen after what happened yesterday. But still something from the back of her mind is wanting to know his reasons why he kissed her, "Uhm a-about the…" she couldn't finish what he was trying to say when Sasuke cut her off she once again gasped as he patted her head softly making her heart beat.

 _"_ _W-Wha…"_

"Don't think too much I kissed you yesterday because one of dad's men is working at that University." Sasuke explained plainly.

"W-What?" Bewildered Naruto blinks, she couldn't believe his reason. So he kissed her because a friend of his dad was present that time. She looks away from Sasuke's gaze disappointed. She already knows that she can't get her hopes up. _**Of course**_ he's only going to do something like that if it's going to prove to his dad that their (marriage) is for real.

Noticing the faces she's making Sasuke smirked

"What? You disappointed you think I'm in love with you." He said with a teasing smirk.

"N-No o-of course not!" she denied helplessly.

 **"Or…you're in love with me."** Seeing Sasuke walk over to her she started to back away till her back meets the wall her escape has been obscured when Sasuke's hand slammed next to her face.

"W-What are y-you doing?!" she thought her face flushed her voice higher than usual its useless she can't really hide what she's thinking.

 **"** **Do you love me Naruto?"** Naruto looks up to Sasuke her heart skip a beat seeing his face up close. Instead of his usual teasing smile plastered on his face this time he looks at her with sincerity his eyes gazing intensely on her eyes. She gulped nervously somehow the only sound she could hear is her heart beating.

"W-What are you…why are you asking me that all of the sudden?" she asked with trembling voice.

 **"Do you love me so much that you wanna make love with me?"** the more she hear him talk the more her eyes widen in surprise. What is he saying all of the sudden?!

She couldn't believe her ears, the Sasuke she knows isn't like this. She shrunk back seeing Sasuke lean on her level, _"I-Is he going to…"_ she couldn't take it anymore (squeezing her eyes shut) but the kiss she anticipated never came.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered on her ear.

"Y-Yes?"

"Dad is investigating on our marriage…"

"W-What why?!" his revelation made her tense. "I-I thought h-he believes us…"

"Apparently not…that's why he asked that Dean to keep an eye on us that time…and even Yuu told me about the private investigator he hired to make sure we're not fooling him."

"W-Wha…t-that's why would he suspect us that we're lying to him?"

"He didn't really believe us in the first place Naruto…"

"B-But…what should we do then what will it take for your dad to believe us?" she asked her hand on his arm.

 **"** **That's why I'm asking you Naruto do you love me?"**

"W-Wha…" his question once again made her heart skip a beat. "E-Even if you ask h-how can I possibly answer that?!" she bit her lip. She don't even know her real feelings for him she couldn't even figure out the strange feeling she's felt every time he was being nice to her.

 **"** **Bakaaa…"** Sasuke said flicking her forehead. **Again…**

"Ouch that hurts please cut that out!" she pouted while massaging her aching forehead. Why does he always flick her all the time?

"Are you seriously considering falling in love with me?"

"W-Whaa…o-of course I don't!"

"Good." Sasuke patted her head, "Don't fall in love with me." with that he entered the bathroom leaving the blonde alone to contemplate what just happen.

 _"W-What's with Sasuke-san just now? I feel that he wants to tell me something but...if his dad is suspecting us w-we really have to make him believe that we're for real but what should I do to help Sasuke-san?"_

* * *

 **The next day...**

"This sucks...I couldn't sleep last night even the last few nights after Sasuke-san told me about his dad not believing us." she sighed scratching her hair.

"Hey Miss-Panda what are you doing walking like that early in the morning chin up will you?" Sasuke said slapping her back straight.

"Ouch that hurts!" Naruto glared at the raven, what's with this guy?!

"Good now you're making progress." he smiled faintly.

"What do you mean by making progress?" she asked cluelessly, what the heck is he saying?

"Don't think too much Naruto you're just making things worst with your facial expression besides if dad found out about our wedding he wouldn't get mad at you so don't worry."

"B-But I still worry!" She snapped but then again after realizing she shouted at Sasuke she covered her mouth with her hand. Even Sasuke looks so surprise since this is the first time she yelled at him. "S-Sorry I..." she bit her lip tears threatening to fall.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto looks up feeling the warm of Sasuke's hand on hers.

"S-Sasuke-san..." she whispered his name as unfamiliar feeling starts to invade her whole body again.

 **Whenever Sasuke is near her heart starts to beat so fast**

 **Whenever he's near she couldn't think straight she blushes all the time**

 **Whenever he's near she feels warm inside**

 **Whenever he's near she feels safe**

 **And**

 **Whenever he's near she can't help but to feel happy...**

Now she realized she's definitely...

 _"I'm in love with Sasuke-san..."_

"I'll protect you..." Sasuke said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Naruto didn't say anything but squeezes his hand in return making him a bit surprise but then he smiled and hug her.

 _ **"I-I don't want this feeling to fade..."**_ she thought to herself as she hug him back with a smile on her face.

 **But their moment is cut off short when...**

"Uh...Sasuke and Naruto Master Fugaku is waiting for the two of you in the dining room please hurry."

"Okay." Sasuke said letting go of the blonde.

Naruto is about to voice out her disappointment when Sasuke intertwined their hands together.

"Let's go?"

"Yeah!" she replied back excitedly.

* * *

 **But her excitement fades away when she saw a familiar person from her past on the dining room with her father in law.**

"Naruto?!" Shock, Itachi stood up from his seat he couldn't believe his eyes. What is she doing here? Then his eyes travel down to see his younger brother's hand intertwined with hers and equally matching rings on them.

"Itachi do you know your brother's wife?" Fugaku asked while drinking his wine.

 **"W-Wife?!"**

"What's wrong Itachi?"

 **"N-No...don't tell me...They're..."** Naruto looks up to Sasuke then to Itachi.

 **"Brothers..."**

* * *

Uh oh Itachi is back! Now that Sasuke and Naruto are already falling in love! Waah T_T

Stay tuned for more!

 **This is the sneak peak for the next Chapter!**

 **"Why are you avoiding me?"**

 **"No matter what happens remember you're special to me."**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12: Painful Love

**A Very Special Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Painful Love**

* * *

 _Naruto looks down on her lap her hand clutching on her skirt she couldn't believe the situation she was in right now. Why does this have to happen? She looks up only for her gaze to meet the guilty stricken eyes of her childhood friend Yuu who's sitting next to her ex-boyfriend Itachi who turns out to be her pretend (but real) husband Sasuke's older brother._

 _"_ _What is this? I can't believe this is happening…" she looks up only for her eyes to meet Itachi's but she immediately look the other way, but even if their eyes only met for a second she was sure she could see sadness in his eyes._

 _"_ _I…I don't know how to start or even apologize for the pain I cause the three of you…" Yuu started his eyes full of guilt and remorse, "I didn't tell Naruto that Sasuke is Itachi's younger brother cause I know if you knew you would've gone through the wedding…I am really sorry Sasuke…and to you too Itachi." He said looking at his best friend lastly._

 _"_ _Sasuke when will the two of you divorce." Itachi asked the younger Uchiha icily his onyx eyes staring directly to Sasuke's as if urging him to speak. While Naruto couldn't help but to look up to see what Sasuke's reaction will be only to be crest fallen he is very indifferent she wavered and her hands started shaking. The thought of them divorcing is painful. She's the only one hurt at the thought of them separating._

 _"_ _We…didn't talk about it yet…" Sasuke speaks for the first time that night. His eyes reflected the way she first met him, cold and indifferent._

 _"_ _Then when it's going to be? The two of you are already married for a month right."_

 _"_ _Actually Itachi." It was Yuu he sighed deeply before making an eye contact with his friend. "The contract will end in two years…" hearing this from Yuu made Naruto happy their marriage contract says they will be together as husband and wife for a long time but then her happiness vanished when she heard Yuu's next words, "_ _ **But**_ _…the two of them can divorce quickly if Uncle Fugaku believed that their marriage is for real and not fake."_

 _"_ _What a convenient contract huh." Itachi commented bitterly._

 _"_ _Itachi." Yuu uttered he couldn't continue what he was saying he just kept his mouth shut. He didn't say anything but it's crystal clear that Itachi is still in love with Naruto._

 _No one dared to say anything Naruto glances at Sasuke's profile he look really serious yet he also looks sad but then after a few seconds the remains of that cloudiness on his eyes vanished as if it wasn't there in the first place._

 _"_ _Was it only my imagination?" she thought there's no way Sasuke will be sad! But then the thought that she's the only one being sad that one day they'll divorce and go on separate ways is unbearable. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a creak._

 _"_ _Sasuke let's talk." Itachi said as he left their table._

 _After a few seconds Sasuke stood up as well._

 _"_ _Sasuke-san?" Naruto called up to the raven tugging on his sleeves but after realizing what she did, she immediately let go of him. 'C-Crap! I did that without thinking…" but then she felt a hand on top of her head._

 _"_ _S-Sasuke-san?" she looks up only to see Sasuke giving her a faint smile on his face and with that he left without saying any word._

* * *

"I wonder what Sasuke and Itachi talked about..." she asked herself while hugging her pillow she then look at the clock on the wall it's already passed midnight.

 ** _'Where could he possibly be?'_**

As if on cue the door of their room opened it's Sasuke! She immediately let of her pillow to meet him in the middle.

Seeing Sasuke really does makes her happy.

"Sasuke-san!" she called his name happily but only to be disappointed when he didn't even spared her a glance.

 _'S-Sasuke-san?_ '

"I'm sleeping at the guest room tonight." Sasuke said surprising the blonde.

"W-Why?" she asked hearing Sasuke's words is like a sharp knife stabbing her heart in million pieces.

"Dad is out of town so we don't need to share a same room." He explained but his voice is as cold as her heart just now. And then it clicked to her He didn't want to share a room because of Itachi.

"I-If that's the case I'll sleep at the guest room you stay here this is your own room after all." She said trying to sound okay but her voice is cracking. She walk for the door but Sasuke's firm hand stop her on her tracks.

"S-Sasuke-san?"

"Stay here in my room."

"Huh? B-But..."

"I insist."

Naruto looks up to Sasuke's eyes she could see how serious he is in his eyes its as if telling her its fine.

"O-Okay..."

"Good night Naruto." With that Sasuke left the room.

* * *

"Naruto are you all right?" Mamoru asked the blonde the two of them are currently in the garden both of them watering the flowers. "Did you sleep well?" he asked noticing her eye bags.

"Uh...I-I'm fine..." she said but deep inside she wasn't fine since that night after meeting Yuu at the restaurant Sasuke started to avoid her everything changed since then it hurts but she couldn't do anything about it. She wanted someone to talk to and tell them what she's feeling but she couldn't tell anyone she couldn't even tell her dad. No one knows her situation.

 ** _What should I do?_**

...

 _"Sasuke-san I wonder if he misses me too like how I miss him..."_ She thought sadly her heart twinge in pain.

"Is this about Sasuke and Itachi situation." It wasn't a question. She gasped looking towards the older man. Of course he'll know that! Sasuke treats Mamoru like his dad than his real father. When she didn't say anything Mamoru sighed then he smiled faintly to Naruto putting his hand on top of her shoulders. "I am here my child I can listen to you if you let me." he said giving her a gentle and comforting smile.

"M-Mamoru-san..." With that the tears and the emotion she's trying to hide burst all at once.

"Now now..." Seeing the blonde cry Mamoru pull her for a hug while his free hand patting her back, "Just let it out Naruto...every thing is going to be all right."

* * *

From the inside the mansion, Sasuke could see Mamoru comforting Naruto. He couldn't stand to watch Naruto this sad and jerked close the black velvet curtains on his window. He could feel a confusion and pain in his heart.

"Shut it Sasuke. You can't like her, Itachi wants her back so I can't," Sasuke growled aloud, trying to convince his heart of something that wasn't there. He wants to go out there and talk to her but he can't whenever he tried to guilt always taking over his heart as remember Itachi's words to him.

 _"Sasuke...I still love Naruto..." Sasuke's widen at Itachi's declaration but then again he pulled himself back together and chuckled. So he still loves Naruto his ex but now his wife. How cliche is this?_

 _"Why are you saying this to me Itachi." he said his eyes meeting his older brothers gaze. Learning that the woman he married was his older brother's ex really shock him. So she was the one he was forced to leave because their dad wants him to marry an associates daughter for a very important merger with a mining company._

 _"I am just telling you Sasuke I want you to back off..."_

 _"W-What? What are you saying Itachi..."_

 _"I want her back so I want you to back off...if you really want me to be happy you'll do just that."_

"I have to do this...for my older brother..."

 **But how hard is it to let go of someone you learned to care about?**

Sasuke scoffed while running his hand on his hair.

"So this is the pain of loving someone unattainable...you're such a fool Sasuke..."

* * *

 **Aww they love each other but Itachi is back in the picture! T_T**


	14. Chapter 13: Away From Each Other

**A Very Special Love**

 **"It's important to fight for the love that you know its worth fighting for..."**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Away from Each Other**

* * *

Sasuke is currently at a fancy bar an hour away from his problems, hanging out with his best friend, Shikamaru. He really needed a break from the stress that he had been through-one week and three days of his life. Sasuke realized that he loves Naruto; the worst thing is that she was actually his older brother's ex-girlfriend and he's still in love with her. Sasuke stared at the contents of the beer in his glass. Frustrated and depressed, he downed half of his drink while other people inside the bar were dancing wildly and talking animatedly to each other. "What's wrong with you Sasuke? Why don't you dance with the girls?" Kiba directed his question to his friend, putting his arm on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke just spared him a glance, and then knocked the rest of his beer down to spill frothily on the table. He continued to stare into his empty glass again, thinking, _I'm not in the mood, freaking annoying pest of a friend._

Shikamaru cocked his eyebrows as he looked at his friend. "Why? Are you thinking about your wife? I told you girls are too troublesome"

Sasuke didn't look at his friend he stared at the bubbles of his beer, "My marriage with Naruto is just a marriage of convenience."

Shikamaru blinks and frown turning his heel taking a seat beside his friend, "What?"

Sasuke spared his best friend a glance before ordering another glass of beer, "Our marriage is fix I only married her so that dad would stop arranging me with girls and Naruto needs money for her dad's surgery." he admitted drinking his beer in the process. "And now I discovered that she was Itachi's ex-girlfriend."

"Seriously." Kiba muttered.

"Another shot sir?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah, bottoms up," Sasuke replied half-heartedly.

"Do you love Naruto?" Shikamaru asked after a long silence.

 **"** **It doesn't matter what I feel."**

* * *

Naruto and Itachi were walking down the garden "So you and Sasuke are…" He began, fading off at the end of his sentence, not knowing how to approach the subject. "Does he treat you properly?" he asked his hand on his back.

"Uh, y-yes…" Naruto answered awkwardly, other girls are right taking to your ex is really awkward. Especially if your ex turns out to be your husband's older brother.

"Naruto I…" he began talking while looking straight at his ex's blue eyes.

"I-Itachi I…we shouldn't even talk like this…" Naruto said as she tried to leave but yelped when she felt her arm being grabbed from behind. "W-Waah…" she looked up only to discover her face close to Itachi.

"Naruto give me a second chance."

"W-What?"

 **"** **I…still love you…"**

Naruto's blue eyes widen in Itachi's sudden declaration.

"I-Itachi t-that's…" Naruto couldn't believe what she's hearing after all these time! After all he did to her he doesn't have a right to say those words to her.

Itachi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, leaning downwards in a secretive manner.

 **"Please give me a chance Naruto."**

"N-No I…" _I don't love you anymore I love Sasuke_ , she wanted to tell him that but she don't know how.

"Oh Sasuke your back." Naruto heard Itachi call out to Sasuke she spun around excitedly to see her husband with the same indifferent look plastered on his face.

"S-Sasuke-san!" she couldn't help but to sound relief and happy. She's really indeed very happy to see him after all these time. Their eyes met Sasuke's lingering eyes on her.

"How's your life back there in Tokyo?" Itachi asked plainly.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder, "It was fine I guess."

"Sasuke-san you're in Tokyo?!" Naruto couldn't believe it! He lied to her he said that he was staying at Shikamaru's for a job. But yet he left her here in Kyoto with Itachi… she felt hurt her tears threatening to fall.

"Naruto."

Naruto looks up to Sasuke, "You can go home to your dad stay there until I called you back for dad's arrival." With that he left.

 _"Y-You're…abandoning me?_ " she asked quietly but her voice cracking. She was so stupid to think that he felt the same way about her but she was the only one thinking and kept wanting to be together but that was just a fantasy Sasuke only needed her for a show and nothing else.

"I can bring you to your house." Itachi offered.

"N-No I-I'm fine alone…okay…goodnight…" she said leaving Itachi alone.

* * *

 **At the halls** at her haste Naruto bumped into someone's hard chest. It was Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked softly while helping her up.

"I-I'm fine..." No she's not alright both physically and her heart. It hurts like hell. Loving someone hurts.

"Be careful next time." He said as he was about to leave Naruto couldn't take it anymore with a wavering heart she grabbed on Sasuke's arm stopping him from his tracks.

"Sasuke-san."

"What?" he asked sounding pissed.

"W-Why…why are you avoiding me?" she asked her voice cracking and her tears threatening to fall.

"I'm not…"

"Then why?" she asked sorrowfully.

Sasuke didn't say anything he patted her head softly with a faint smile.

"Good night Naruto."

Naruto heart ache so bad as he watch Sasuke walk away from her.

 _"Why do I have to love someone so unattainable?"_

* * *

 **"Naruto?"**

"Dad..." Naruto kept her phone close to her ear hearing her dad's gentle voice warms her heart.

 **"What's up. Are you okay?"** Minato asked her daughter at the other end of the line with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah." She nodded while crying silently.

 **"You don't sound good. Did something happened?** " Minato asked his daughter worriedly.

"No nothing happened dad...I'm fine...I just called because I wanted to hear your voice." she said while wiping her tears profusely with her free hand, "I...miss you dad..."

 **"Listen Naruto...I know you will never tell me what you're really feeling right now but I want you to know that as your father I'm here for you if you're not happy at your job there you can always go home here you have a family that will love and welcome you back here and Naruto."** he sighed before continuing **, "If your problem concerns love always remember choose a man that will make a stand for you the one that will fight for you and most importantly the one that you know loves you..."**

Hearing those words from her dad she couldn't help but to really cry so hard (but at the same time quietly) so that he wouldn't worry about her. He couldn't tell her what really is happening to her right now but at least hearing him comfort her was the best the feeling ever.

 **"It's important to fight for the love that you know its worth fighting for..."**

* * *

 **A/N: AWW! Minato you said it right on the FEELS!**

"I can't hold back anymore..."

"I love you so much..."

 **PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING!**


	15. Chapter 14: A Kiss in The Rain

**A Very Special Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **A Kiss in the Rain**

* * *

Naruto didn't know how hard is to dine with her ex-boyfriend and her husband especially those two are brothers! No one has said a word since they start eating dinner and it's suffocating.

...

Both brothers hasn't said anything to each other as well but it isn't really surprising that they both chose not to say a word since she know Itachi does not like talking while he eat his meal and as for Sasuke he was the usual silent type.

Naruto looks up once she heard a cutlery being set aside.

"I'm done." Sasuke said quietly standing up.

"Sasuke." Itachi call out for his brother, "I have an emergency meeting I need to fly all the way to Okinawa." Sasuke knotted his forehead this is the first time he's hearing these things.

"What?" he said snappily.

"Do it for me Sasuke." Itachi said standing up from his seat, "And Sasuke…" he paused, "Take care of Naruto I know I can trust you **not** to betray me." He said secretively on his younger brother's ear.

Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise as he watch Itachi pull away from him with a smile on his face, "I know you won't do that to me Sasuke I trust you." He said patting his Sasuke's back. "Right?"

"Y-Yeah of course…" Sasuke replied as he look away.

"Good I'll be off then I'll see you in two days Naruto." With one goodbye Itachi left.

"Uh…it's really quiet all of the sudden." Naruto said awkwardly.

"…"

Receiving no response she steeled her resolved she won't stop until she got Sasuke talking! Downing her last remaining steak and her last drop of champagne she faked her coughed then turned her gaze towards the brooding raven (who's currently lounging at the nearby bench).

"Uh S-Sasu…" She couldn't finish what she was saying when their eyes met she gaped as she saw Sasuke's familiar smirked.

' _W-Whaaa… I missed that expression!'_ it's been awhile since she last saw him smirk at her let alone smile!

"Quit staring at me lewdly you perv." Sasuke said teased.

"L-Lewd?!" Naruto's face heat up, "W-What are you saying?! Y-You're the one who's pervert here!"

"Don't deny…I know you want me…" he smirked teasingly to her. **Again**.

"There's no wa-…" She was about to complain how much she's angry at him but hearing him laugh and seeing his smiling face are those expressions she missed and now he's showing her those carefree emotions right this moment again and she loves it. **She don't want him to stop smiling at her**.

"Anyway let's be serious here." Sasuke said stopping himself from laughing.

"I am serious from the very beginning." Naruto pouted.

"Did you already pack your things? We're going to leave in thirty minutes." He said while checking the time on his wristwatch.

"I-…" Naruto bit her lip, "About that…"

"Hmm?"

Naruto remembered what her dad told her last night.

 ** _"It's important to fight for the love that you know it's worth fighting for..."_**

 _"I want to fight for this love I want to know if Sasuke-san feels the same way about me…I don't want any regrets."_ She thought to herself steeling her resolved she look up to Sasuke her eyes brimming with determination, "I-I'm not going back I'll stay here… **with you**." She said firmly.

Sasuke looks up from his phone to Naruto, "Why not? I already told you its fine." He said leaving no place for an argument, "And aren't _you_ the one who wants to go back home every weekend to visit your dad."

Naruto shook her head, "No…I'm staying…"

"Don't **be** stubborn Naruto."

"I am **not** being stubborn." She paused while her hand clutches her skirt, "You said it yourself Sasuke-san your dad is suspicious of us and he's already hired people to observe us."

"Yeah and?"

"We've done so much effort pretending to be a real married couple and if we separate now your dad might really believe we're just pretending. I want him to believe that we're for real." Naruto said as she looks straight to his onyx eyes. She might be saying this so that she won't be separated with him if they separate now even just for a while his already suspicious father will definitely find out that they're fake. If he did he might make them divorce and she don't want that to happen.

 **She don't want to part from Sasuke.**

"At the end of the day Naruto it won't be your fault if we got find out so…" Sasuke stood up dusting the imaginary dirt on his jeans. "Get ready **now** we're leaving."

"I said **I'M NOT LEAVING**!" she yelled surprising the raven.

"You don't have to shout."

"Because you're not listening to me…" she said wiping her tears, "I-I don't want to leave I want to stay here with **_you_**!" Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise seeing the blonde's tears cascading down her tan cheeks. "L-Let me stay here **please** …" she said pleadingly while she continue wiping her tears.

 **"I want to stay…"** She said in between her cries.

Naruto watch as Sasuke close their distance her heart began to beat erratically as she felt Sasuke's warm hand against her skin and (Wiping her tears with his thumb).

"Don't cry dumbass." He said quietly.

….

" ** _You_** made me cry you **_jerk_**!" Naruto expected a retort or a sarcastic come back but instead Sasuke gave her a faint smile and then…suddenly he embraced her that one simple action warmth her whole body it's as if she's on fire.

"Yeah I am a jerk." Sasuke whispered to her ear.

This one innocent and gentle moment made up her mind and now she's sure what she's really feeling for Sasuke.

 _"_ _I am really in love with Sasuke-san."_ With that Naruto return his hug surrendering herself to the warmth of his embrace.

* * *

"Wow! This is my first time here." Naruto said leaning her back against the hood of her husband's car. The two of them are currently outside the fanciest bar at their neighborhood.

 _"I'm so happy this is like a date!_ " she thought to herself giddily.

"Don't smile like that it's creepy." Sasuke said and at the same time flicking her forehead.

"That hurts!" She winced in pain.

"That's the main idea **_baka_**."

Naruto smiled.

"You're smiling again I told you it's creepy."

"Well I just…missed that." Naruto said smiling fondly.

"Missed what?" Sasuke asked in amusement.

"I missed you flicking my forehead like that and I also missed our argument over silly things." Naruto gasped after realizing what she just said, _'Great! Now Sasuke might think of me like I am a weirdo.'_ Scolding herself mentally.

…

"Weirdo." Sasuke shook his head.

 _See! He thinks I'm a weirdo!_

"Let's go in I want to have some beer and it's your treat Naruto." He said as he climb up the stairs.

"H-Hey don't just decide all of the sudden I don't have money!"

"Yeah right hapless girl."

"D-Don't call me hapless!"

"Come on hurry up or I'm gonna leave you behind."

"W-Wait!" Naruto frowned, Sasuke stopped walking. "Hey move! What are you waiting for?"

"Just a sec." Sasuke said as he bend down to pick up something.

"What's that?" Naruto asked as she take a peak what's on his palm.

"Lucky penny." Sasuke said as he flip the coin on his hand. "Come on make a wish." He said grabbing the blonde's hand putting the coin on her palm.

"W-What?"

"I said make a wish."

"B-But this is yours Sasuke-san you found this."

"Yeah I found it but I'm giving it to you…so make a wish."

"Okay…" Naruto breathe in deeply closing her eyes as she prepared to wish, "I wish that my dad will completely recover from his operation I wish that his health continue to improve…and I wish that Sasuke-san's father will finally believe us so that he won't force Sasuke-san to go on dates he detests attending."

After wishing solemnly she opened her eyes only to see Sasuke staring right back at her with the softest expression she have ever seen him look at her making her heart skip a beat. "Uh…uhm…here…" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand putting the coin back on his palm. "What about you Sasuke-san? You have to wish too!" she said as she tried to brush away her blush that's gracing her cheeks.

 **"** **I wish that your wish will come true."**

"W-What?"

"You're a loving and great person Naruto and I…" Sasuke said putting his hand over her shoulder, "I am very lucky to have met you…" he said with a smile.

"R-Really?"

Instead of answering Sasuke ruffled her blonde hair.

"H-Hey don't mess up my hair!"

"Don't make me say embarrassing things twice…" Sasuke said his hand covering his blushing face. "L-Let's just go or I'll leave you behind." He said turning his back on Naruto.

"W-Wait for me!"

* * *

"Whoa…look at these girls…" Naruto gaped at the sight of the girls on the dance floor wearing such skimpy, short dresses. They're so sexy and gorgeous compared to her she's nothing. Looking at those girls making her feel bad.

 _"_ _Sasuke-san likes those kind of girls…"_

"You're not gonna leave me over those girls right?" Sasuke asked noticing her gaze towards the other girls. "Remember you're my drinking buddy now." He reminded the blonde.

"O-Of course not! B-But look at them…they are wearing things that show off too much skin, and their make-up is a little to outrageous making them look like they're trying so hard to please men it only makes them look like whores…" after saying those things she gasped and cover her mouth, _Oh my god! I sound like a bitter girl!_

"You're thinking too much Naruto…" Sasuke said while drinking his beer.

"What about you Sasuke-san d-do you like those kind of girls?" she asked slowly.

"What kind? Hey another beer!" Sasuke asked while ordering another bottle of beer.

"G-Girls who wear sexy dresses and stuff…" she trailed off.

Sasuke scoffed, "What do you think of me? I am not a superficial person."

"Oh…so…what kind of girl is your type Sasuke-san?"

"I don't wanna answer that."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"You only talk about those things with your close friend Naruto…besides this conversation sounds too girly it's making me shiver and I don't like it."

"You're avoiding the subject again…why do you always change the topic when it's about you?" Naruto frowned, she couldn't understand why Sasuke find it hard to share something about him.

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly, "You really wanna know my type?" he said looking at the blonde.

"Yeah!" she nodded vigorously.

" **You** …I like you."

"W-Wha…" Naruto could feel her face heating up, did she hear him right? Did he said what she think he said?! But then her giddiness vanishes when she heard him laugh.

"You should have seen your face Naruto…its epic…" Sasuke said in between his laughs.

 _"_ _H-How cruel!"_

Suddenly a girl approached Sasuke wrapping her arm around his, clinging onto him in the process, "Hey hottie~ want some fun?" the girl said flirtatiously tracing an imaginary line on Sasuke's chest.

 _"_ _W-What the! What is this girl doing?! And in front me no less!"_ Naruto fumed.

Sasuke slipping into (seemingly) new character smirked in reply, at the side line, Naruto gape at the scene, this being the first time she saw Sasuke flirt with other girl openly and in front of her! Well she can't blame him they're **not** really married for love but still seeing him flirt in front of her hurts like hell.

"I-I'm going to the toilet!" she announced loudly getting the attention of the girl and Sasuke.

"Want me to accompany you? You might get lost." Sasuke said teasingly.

"N-No I'm fine!" she said snappily with that she left.

"What's with that girl? She doesn't have to announce to everyone that she's going to the powder room…what a vulgar girl..." the girl said spitefully.

Sasuke didn't say anything he instead continue to watch Naruto storm off.

* * *

 **On her way to the ladies room**.

"W-What's with that girl clinging to him like that and Sasuke why didn't he even say anything to reject her advances? I mean he wasn't the type to flirt back that jerk!" Realizing how crazy she sounds being overly jealous because of a man who she don't even know if he loves her back or not is just ludicrous!

 _"You have to stop this Naruto!"_ she fumed.

"Hey hello." Naruto looks up to see a handsome man in front of her.

"Uh…hi…" she replied back awkwardly. _'Whoa he's so tall!"_ she thought to herself.

"Wanna play billiards with me?"

"Huh billiards?" she repeated.

"Yeah." The man nodded.

"W-Well…" Naruto looks back at Sasuke whose busy talking to the girl with him. Seeing them made her remember how angry she was to the both of them.

 ** _"Fine two can play that game!"_ ** she said to herself.

"You saying something?" the man asked barely hearing her words.

"Uh…it's nothing…okay I'll play with you but I don't know how to play." She said with a smile.

"No worries I can teach you anyway my name is Jake and you?"

"Naruto…Uh so…let's play?"

"Cool this way." The man said putting his hand at Naruto's back as she led her to the billiard table it's unavoidable that they won't walk passed (Sasuke and the girl).

* * *

As they walk passed Sasuke frowned as he noticed Naruto being ushered by a man towards the row of billiard table. His brows continue meeting in the middle as Naruto let the man touch her so casually. The man is behind her while he help her aim the cue to the ball.

 **"** **What the fucking hell?!"**

"Excuse me?" The girl asked in disbelief.

Sasuke ignored the girl as Naruto continue to let the guy close to her (even put his arm around her shoulder.)

"Ah Jake I'm just going to the ladies room."

"Sure." Jake nodded.

"Okay…"

Sasuke stood up from his seat with the intention of following Naruto.

"Wait Sasuke-kun?"

 **"BUZZ OFF!"** Sasuke glared at the girl before following his wife.

"Waahh he's scary!" The girl cried.

* * *

At the halls once he caught up with her Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm back down.

"Oh...Sasuke-san what's up?" She asked plainly but deep inside she's celebrating, _'did he see me with Jake?'_ she thought to herself.

"What are you doing? Who's that guy?"

"Huh? Oh...that guy is Jake he's teaching me how to play billiards." she answered with a smile.

"Teaching you?" Sasuke scoffed, "Since when did you play billiards?"

"I don't that's why he's teaching me."

"That wasn't teaching you were flirting with him!"

"Wha...me flirting? Of course not!" she denied (while faking being offended by Sasuke's accusation), "He was just teaching me how to play there's absolutely no malice between me and him."

"Yeah him he has no malice but _you_..."

"What's wrong if I flirt? You're flirting with that girl earlier and I never said anything!" **Crap**! She definitely sound like a jealous girlfriend back there.

"So you're jealous." Sasuke said with a teasing smile.

"Me? Jealous." Naruto repeated his word while pointing her own finger at herself.

Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah."

"No way I am not jealous."

"Really?" Sasuke smiled in amusement.

"Yeah..." Naruto scoffed as if she's hearing the most ridiculous thing in the world, "Maybe you're the one whose jealous." she said right back at the raven.

Sasuke furrowed his brows, "What? I'm not jealous... ** _as if_** I am!"

"Oooh...really..."

"Yes really..."

"Then why are we even talking about this in the first place Sasuke-san..."

"Well..."

"If you're not jealous then you shouldn't care if I 'flirt' with another man like you were doing with that girl."

" **I care**!" he yelled at her.

"Why do you care."

"Because Itachi loves you and as his younger brother it's my duty to make sure you don't get taken away by other men from him."

Naruto looks away disappointed by Sasuke's answer. By that moment there she thought he was gonna tell her his real feelings.

"What? Say something!" Sasuke prodded her to speak.

"I have nothing to say!" Naruto push Sasuke away from her she ran away from him.

 _"Stupid Sasuke-san!"_

* * *

Back at their table Sasuke was joined again by another girl. He sighed exasperatedly as he saw Naruto again with that annoying pest of a man (called Jake)

"Flirting again huh...you think you're the only one who can do that?"

* * *

"Okay so...this is how you do this..." While Jake is teaching her tricks she couldn't help but to look at Sasuke he's with a new girl now she huffed in annoyance.

"He can flirt all he wants! He's so annoying!" She thought to herself but then moments later she watches as Sasuke wrapped his arm around the girl's waist ushering her outside the bar.

 **"What the hell?!"**

"Naruto?"

"Sorry Jake I'll be back in a sec!" Naruto said as she hurriedly followed Sasuke.

* * *

 **Once she's outside** it's already raining so heavily that the front of the bar is empty.

"They're gone!" Naruto thought to herself she couldn't believe Sasuke left her alone!

...

Naruto walks all the way to the empty parking lot wiping her eyes off the rain that's hindering her vision.

 ** _How dare you! That jerk!_**

"Are you looking for me." That voice! Naruto turned to her back only to see (Also) soaking wet Sasuke behind her.

"O-Of course not! Why would I look for you?!"

"Don't deny I saw you restlessly looking for me." Sasuke said with a soft chuckle.

"Why did you come back?! You should have just left with that girl!" Naruto said almost bitterly. (But hell no! She is bitter!)

 **"Why should I? She's not my wife."**

"Why? Aren't you guys flirting already the two of you are so close that I want to tear you both away from each other! Why didn't just leave with her it'll be better if you stick with her!"

"You asked why? Hey Naruto..." Sasuke said turning Naruto's face to look at him (then) he smiled softly, **"Because I remember a certain someone told me that 'When someone loves you they'll come back for you."** he then cupped both Naruto's cheeks leaning down to her level.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Just for tonight." With that his warm lips met hers.

 **Kissing the person you love without restrictions is the most wonderful feeling in the world..**

* * *

 **KYAAA They KISSED!**

 **THANK YOU GUEST!** I really **LOVE** your insightful review! I find myself always waiting for your reviews! Don't you have an FF account? Or FB? I wanna be friends with you! So..ehem what do you think of this chapter? Hope you like it!

 **PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Sweetest Moment

**A Very Special Love**

 **"Wise men say only fools rush in**

 **But I can't help falling in love with you.."**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **The Sweetest Moment**

* * *

Sasuke was at bar, hanging out with Shikamaru and the others, as usual. After last night event (where he kissed Naruto) and sleepless night where guilt is keeping him awake he decided he deserved a break. He downed his tequila in one go before groaning again in frustration.

 **He kissed her** and he cannot take it back anymore. How can he do this to his older brother? When Itachi already told him that he still love his ex (that happens to be his wife.

"Sasuke what do you think _your_ doing?!" Sasuke groaned in frustration while burying his face on his palms he sighed deeply.

After ordering another drink he once again downed half of the alcohol in one go while his friends all watched him amusedly. Noticing the quietness of the group, Sasuke turned his gaze towards them, glaring.

"What?"

"Slow down dude, we have all night!" Kiba cheered, drinking his own share of beer in the process.

Tamaki giggled hugging her fiance's arm, "Maybe Sasuke-kun is in a bit of love trouble, ne Kiba?"

The others all laughed and tittered at her comment, but the object of their amusement wasn't so pleased. "Shut up," he growled and put his hand in the air, signalling to the bartender he wanted another beer. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Yo, Shikamaru, I think our little Sasuke is **lovesick** once again!" Kiba shouted over to his friend at the other end of the bar. The man scratched his pineapple head (lazily) in agreement. "That's why I told you girls are troublesome." He sighed making her fiancé slap his back in annoyance.

Shikamaru winced.

"That's for calling girls are troublesome!" Ino huffed in irritation.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke! Surely it's not **that** bad! After all, you were our high school heart breaker! How hard is it to snag a girl with your experience?" Choji huffed exasperatedly at his friend's moping status. "Go have some fun with other girls if you want." He shrugged.

"Hey Choji don't encourage Sasuke to cheat!" Before Choji could react. A large hand slapped onto the counter and everyone in the bar jumped slightly at the sudden impact. "My brother still loves Naruto," Sasuke hissed, his onyx eyes glowing, "He told me to back off and not betray him he trusted me to protect her but **no** …I…kissed her…"

Silence swept over the group and the noisy motion of the bar filled in the absence of sound. Finally, Ino piped up softly, her blue eyes wide and helpful, "Do you love your wife Sasuke?" She asked her eyes full of concern.

"I…" Sasuke trailed off somehow he couldn't easily get himself to answer Ino. If he said he loves Naruto (to which to himself he couldn't admit he is) he will end up hurting his older brother who trusted him not to do anything.

 _"I don't like her..."_

He can't betray his older brother. He just can't.

* * *

Once Sasuke returned to the manse as usual Naruto is already at the doorway to greet him.

"Welcome back Sasuke-san!" Naruto greeted the raven excitedly.

"H-Hey..." he said awkwardly. It was really weird seeing the object of his agony welcoming him with that infectious smile on her face, it's as if he's been tamed by that smile.

Naruto pouted grumbling incoherent words underneath her breath. Watching her do that actually make her kind of cute.

Sasuke wanted to slap himself realizing the fact he just called Naruto cute in his mind!

"Sasuke-san?" Naruto inclined her head in an effort to see his face. "Are you okay?" **Damn!** _The way she inclined her face makes her really cute._

"Uh...well...I am fine."

"Are you sure Sasuke-san?" She asked again making sure he really is, okay.

"Yeah..."

"Fine." Unconvinced Naruto decided to let it go since the more she pressed on the subject she knows the more she ask him he'll only continue saying 'there's no problem'. "Anyway Sasuke-san I cooked dinner and yeah I also ready the bath for you...so...what do you want to do first? Bathing or Dinner." she asked eager to know what he wants to do first.

"Naruto you don't have to do those things for me." Sasuke sighed.

"Well..." Shy, Naruto blush. "Sasuke-san we are married..."

Sasuke knotted his forhead, "Yeah..." he agreed, "But we aren't in a relationship."

 **Yes! They're not in a relationship but that fact alone is a stab to her heart.**

" _So our kiss in the rain was nothing to Sasuke-san?_ " Naruto frowned sadly.

"Hey," Sasuke flicked her forehead, "You don't have to visibly look so sad dummy I'll consider your good will for now..." he said with a laugh.

"R-Really?!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, home cook meal and a bath prepared by my wife? I can't just passed that chance I have to indulge myself."

"Hearing you say that really makes me so happy! So what do you wanna do Sasuke-san?"

"Well what about I take a bath first then dinner."

"Sounds good! I also already prepared your clothes its over the bed so..."

"Wow...thanks."

"Y-Your welcome! S-So...I'll wait for you in the dinning room?" she asked slowly.

"Sure see you then."

* * *

 _"Wait Sasuke you can't seriously be considering this!_ " Sasuke thought to himself for the fifth time already he kept walking back and forth up and down for the past ten minutes. He couldn't decide if he really have to go eat dinner with his 'wife'. _"N-No if I eat dinner with her the more I'll feel guilty for encouraging her feelings for me...when I know Itachi is still in love with her!"_ In the middle of his war with himself Naruto's voice called out to him. There at the end of the steps is Naruto glaring angrily at him.

"Sasuke-san..." Naruto called out.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke said as he walked down the stairs (In the end he decided to just go through the dinner).

"You're late." Her soft voice muttered

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her cute expression. A ladle in one hand and the other on her hips. Her long locks was held up by a clip and Sasuke can't help it but feel all warm and fuzzy curling inside of him.

Is this how it feels like to have a….. _wife_?

* * *

 **Arriving at the kitchen table** he's greeted by the all-different foods beautifully arrange at the table.

There was grilled squid decorated with tomato slices, there's a fish with sweet and sour flavoring, chilled smoked salmon slices with fish roe, stir-fried carrots and mushrooms in sweet sauce and a bowl of flavored garlic rice.

"Sasuke-san?," she called out softly. Her head dropped down, looking at the floor. "You…do…don't like…it?"

"Uh…No.." Sasuke shook his head. For once, he acted like some four-year-old child who looked excited at the array of food before him. Usually he had take-outs ordered or just going to cafe's to kill some time. Now, it seemed, the situation has changed. Sasuke took a seat and began devouring every single food that Naruto made _._

Sasuke looked at Naruto who were just standing at his side. "Come on let's eat together."

Naruto beamed happily, as she takes her seat at the right side of Sasuke. "Uh...you can have mine." She said as she picked up Sasuke's plate and gives him her plate with already cut steak.

Sasuke is speechless this was the first time he's experiencing this.

"What? Please eat Sasuke-san..."

"Uh..yes...thank you for the meal."

* * *

 **In the end** , Sasuke really enjoyed dinner he couldn't believe that Naruto turns out to be a good cook. He was really full by the end of the meal he thought he couldn't even get anymore food inside his stomach but he was wrong. They changed location, and now they're at the spacious backyard of the manse seating in front of the fire as they roast the marshmallow with it.

"You know I love this night..." Naruto said breaking the ice between them.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he rearrange his position so that he could look at the blonde clearly.

"Well because even if you don't want to you went along with my pace you ate the dinner I prepared for you...and then you're sitting here with me roasting some marshmallows..." she said with a smile as she face the raven, "Thank you for putting up with me even though I know you're already getting annoyed with me."

Sasuke chuckled, "Where that came from?"

"Why I'm right..."

 **"I don't mind spending time if I am spending it with you."** Sasuke said never breaking eye contact with the blonde.

Trying to still her beating heart she gulped and look away from Sasuke's intense stare. Hearing him say that made her heart pump so heart she couldn't breathe.

 _"N-No way Naruto you can't assume that he likes you just because he said those words to you...you're just thinking too much!"_ She thought to herself wildly. OMG! What's she supposed to do?! Hearing the man she loves that 'he don't mind spending time with her' I can't freak out and smile like an idiot around him!

"What about we play some music?" Sasuke said as he pick up his guitar lying beside him.

"Oh...you know how to play a guitar Sasuke-san?"

"Yeah..." Wow! He couldn't really see him play guitar but she's so excited to hear him play!

"I'll play you sing." Sasuke said as he put his hand on the string of his guitar.

"W-Wait I don't know how to sing!"

"Fine! I'll sing first then you continue..."

Naruto nodded.

"Sure!"

With that she could hear a melody so sweet coming from the raven's guitar and then Sasuke started to sing his voice so deep and beautiful she couldn't take her eyes away from him.

 **"Wise men say only fools rush in**

 **But I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Shall I stay, would it be a sin**

 **If I can't help falling in love with you..."**

Naruto then chimed in as she sings the song with Sasuke their voice intertwining harmoniously.

 **"Like a river flows surely to the sea**  
 **Darling, so it goes**  
 **Some things are meant to be**

 **Take my hand, take my whole life too**  
 **For I can't help falling in love with you"**

Soon their voices mingle in to the air their eyes glistening as the burning embers of the fire stand witness to their sweetest moment.

 **Take my hand, take my whole life too**

 **For I can't help falling in love with you**  
 **For I can't help falling in love with you**

But that was the first and last time they will be that happy as another pair of eyes watch them from a far...

* * *

 **Sneak peak:** "I trusted you! How can you do this to me?"

"I want a divorce."

 **Disclaimer:** The song I can't help falling in love with you is not mine it sang by Elvis Presley.

A/N: So yeah...thank you everyone for reviewing the previous chapter!

 **Please read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 16: Complicated Love

**A Very Special Love**

"I **_tried_** to fight it…these whole time I've been denying it…"

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **"** **Complicated Love"**

* * *

 _Soon their voices mingle in to the air their eyes glistening as the burning embers of the fire stand witness to their sweetest moment._ _But that was the first and last time they will be that happy as another pair of eyes watch them from a far..._

 _..._

A loud sound of fist hitting another filled the air, wiping the fresh blood dripping down his cut lips, Sasuke couldn't look at his older brother his onyx eyes full of guilt. He just admitted to his older brother that he loves Naruto (Itachi's ex, now his wife for marriage of convenience)

" ** _Why_** Sasuke." Itachi asked calmly but his similar onyx eyes reflects the hurt and anger he's feeling inside, he was betrayed by his younger brother. How can he do this to him? After all what he's done for him, this is what he get as a thank you?!

"…" Irked and unsatisfied by Sasuke's lack of reaction he move towards his younger brother grabbing him by his collar pulling him upwards (nearly choking the life out of the younger Uchiha).

"What, too guilty to speak? Say something you little bastard!" Itachi said angrily, slamming Sasuke's body against the wall. "Say something!" he said pushing him down once again.

"I…didn't mean to Itachi…"

"You didn't mean it?!" Itachi scoffed with one final shove he let go of Sasuke's collar roughly leaving the younger raven gasping for air.

"I **_tried_** to fight it…these whole time I've been denying it…" Sasuke admitted, his voice hoarse, "But Itachi I fell in love with—…" he couldn't finish what he was saying when Itachi punch him again on his face leaving another fresh bruise and blood on his handsome face.

"How can **_you_** do this to me Sasuke…" Itachi asked his younger brother painfully.

Sasuke cradled his head with both of his hand, as the tears he was trying to stop finally flow down his pale cheeks, "I'm… ** _sorry_** …" he said audibly over and over.

"We will never be the same way again Sasuke… **never** …" with that Itachi left the office.

* * *

 **At the garden room** ,

Sasuke smiled faintly at the view of Naruto standing in the middle of the room with her back facing him. He silently walk towards her carefully trying not to her sense his presence. But he failed when the blonde turn to face him, immediately he could see worry reflected on her blue eyes. The blue eyes he fell in love with.

"Sasuke-san what happened?!" she asked worriedly, while cupping his bruised cheek, carefully not to cause any more pain to the raven. "Who did this to you?" the more she didn't get any answers from him the more worried she gets, _'Come on why can't you just tell me what happen!'_ she thought to herself.

...

Instead of answering her questions, Sasuke pull her against his chest, "S-Sasuke-san?" she asked, she couldn't understand what's happening but she hug him back. _'I can feel Sasuke-san's heartbeat…"_ she thought inwardly as she finally surrender herself at the warmth of his embrace.

Sasuke settled his lips near her ear while his other free hand at the back of her head, " **Let's get a divorce**." He whispered close to her ear.

"W-What?" hearing him say 'divorce' literally made her world crumble from beneath her feet.

 **"I want a divorce…"** Sasuke said as he pull away from the blonde just enough for him to completely see her face. He lift up his hand wiping her tears with his thumb. "Let's separate…" he said once again as he watch the blonde's tears continuous flow down her tan cheeks.

Naruto shook her head in disagreement.

"I-I don't want to…" she said hoarsely while wiping her tears profusely.

"We have to…" Sasuke said softly, while he caressed her tears stained cheek and then her silky blonde locks.

"I don't want to…" Naruto sniffed, her hand holding on to his chest. "I don't want to divorce…I don't want to part from you Sasuke-san…because I lo—…" she couldn't finish her words when Sasuke shush her. She watch him as he shook his head silently telling her not to say anything anymore.

Sasuke then lean his forehead on hers their noses touching, both of them crying, "I can't give you what you want…" he said his tears flows down his cheek, "Not now…not ever…"

"I don't want to separate…I want to be with you… **please** …don't let me go…"

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

 **Sneak peak-** "Between blood and the person you love...how can you choose?"

"I can't hurt him."

"The more I run away from you..the more I think about you..."

"I can't take it anymore...I love you so much."

 **A/N: Aww, Sasuke please choose Naruto! :D**

 **Sorry for the late and short chapter Update! Please leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 17: The Confession Night

**A Very Special Love**

"The more I try to get away from you the more I feel lost…I can't let you go…"

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

~The Confession Night~

* * *

 **Sleepless**

 **Hurt**

 **Heart broken**

 **...**

These are the three things could describe her feelings right now. Sasuke had told her they will divorce soon, despite her strong disagreement and tears. She knows it won't change anything. Her own heartbroken tears will not affect his deaf ears and his determined resolved.

Of course, Sasuke will choose his older brother instead of her. After all who is she in his life anyway? She's just a fake wife. He didn't marry her for love. But deep in her heart she knows that Sasuke has feelings for her. He just couldn't admit it because of Itachi.

 _"_ _I know I told myself before that I will not give up…but how can I fight a battle? How can I win it when I'm the only one fighting for that love…"_

 **"** **Are you alright?"** Yuu asked the blonde, he was really this whole messy situation between the Uchiha brothers are escalating. It was all his fault why his childhood friend (Naruto) is hurting and it pains him to admit that he was the one who put her through all that suffering.

"I'm fine Yuu-nii…" Naruto said quietly, trying to put up a brave front but deep within her heart she's dying. Right this very moment she's walking towards the end of her short-lived marriage. Today is the day she and Sasuke together with Yuu will get a divorce.

* * *

"So you're saying we can't get a divorce right now?" Sasuke repeated Yuu's words slowly, making sure he understand and got everything right.

"Yeah, you two have to wait at least a year…before applying for divorce…even though it's a fixed marriage it's not a grounds for divorce."

Naruto listened to Yuu's every word while glancing at Sasuke's direction. Wondering what he might be thinking right now. But it didn't disappoint her, Sasuke somehow looks relieved just like her. She wants to assume that he was relieved because he didn't want to divorce and that he loves her too.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah?" Sasuke turned to Yuu.

"Is that okay?" Yuu asked the raven then he turned to his childhood friend, "I am very sorry Naruto but you still need to put up with them." He said apologetically.

"She don't need to." Both childhood friends turned to look at Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out to his 'wife', "After dad's arrival at Saturday you can go back to your dad in Tokyo."

"I'll be going now…" Naruto gets up to follow her husband but the raven stopped on his tracks, his back still facing her. "Go with Yuu." With that he left.

 _"Sasuke-san starts to avoid me once again…"_

"Don't worry Naruto…" Yuu said, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "Everything is going to be alright."

"I really hope so Yuu-niichan…"

* * *

"Itachi-sama what are you doing?" the family butler, Suiren asked the oldest Uchiha sibling, his eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing, Itachi is wearing his apron and a spoon on hand. It's actually kind of funny when he looks at him the second time.

"I am preparing dinner for Naruto."

Suiren knotted his forehead. Naruto? As in the younger master's wife? That confused him, "What are you spacing there about?" Itachi asked their family butler in irritation, he knows what's he (Suiren's) thinking it might be weird of him to prepare dinner for his younger brother's wife but he was the first one to love Naruto. She was after all his ex-girlfriend and he still loves her and he will do everything to get her back to his arms.

After a few minutes, the table is set the ambiance is perfect the candle light was giving off a romantic vibe, Itachi felt relieve at his work. All he has to do is wait for Naruto's arrival.

* * *

It was quiet even their walk at the pathway towards the mansion, and the silence is killing her. She wanted to talk to Sasuke like always but every time she open her mouth she couldn't find her voice.

"What should I do?" she thought to herself, nearly racking her brains out!

"Hey." Sasuke's brusque voice snap her back in reality.

"W-What?" Naruto turned to look to where Sasuke was looking only to be surprise. The usual white light surrounding the mansion is now changed to sepia coloured, and the pathway towards the mansion has rose petals all over it making the ambiance of the house so majestically romantic.

 _"_ _What in the world…"_ she murmured underneath her breath, what in the hell is going on?

Sasuke scoffed, realizing what's happening right off the bat.

"Sasuke-san?" Confused, Naruto asked the raven.

"Go on ahead," Sasuke said dismissively, as he walk back to the gate with the intent of leaving the mansion.

"Wait Sasuke-san where are you going?"

"Enjoy the night Naruto." With that he left, ignoring the blonde completely.

* * *

"Huh? Why is it so dark in here." She thought to herself, maybe the other servants turned the lights off? But that's unusual they always leave the lights on at the entrance.

"Welcome back home Naruto."

"Eh?" She turned in front of her to see Itachi all dressed up.

"I've prepared dinner for us…come with me."

* * *

Sasuke stared emptily, facing the elegant Tokyo harbor bridge. The sepia lights from the city were mirrored in his onyx eyes. He gulped the last drop of his beer before crushing the empty can of beer on his hand in frustration.

 _"Damn it.."_

* * *

 **"Naruto, I love you."**

"Eh…" Naruto stared at Itachi, her eyes widen in surprise. Did she heard it right?

"I know I caused you a lot of grief and I hurt you…" Itachi paused as he tried to think of something right to say, "I chose not to disappoint my father…and I am very sorry for leaving you…I know It'll be hard for you to forgive me but I will show you that I am the right man for you I won't leave you like I did before…"

Naruto took a deep breath before making an eye contact with Itachi's onyx eyes.

"Itachi, you're married…" she started.

 **"I can get a divorce."**

"I don't want to cause trouble for you and your family than this…" she said pertaining to their problem with her marriage of convenience with his younger brother. She sighed, and with a determined look on her blue eyes she turned to look at his onyx eyes once more, "We can't bring back the past Itachi…things changed…we've change… **I changed** …" she said her hand gripping at her skirt.

"I love you Naruto." Itachi said, with his most heart-wrenching voice, putting his hand on top of the blonde's hand.

Naruto looks down sadly, as she removed Itachi's hand away from hers.

"I am very sorry Itachi…but I don't love you anymore…" she felt really bad for doing this, but she had to tell Itachi the truth.

 **She don't love him anymore** … She loves Sasuke...

 **"I won't give up Naruto…I will make you believe in us again..."**

* * *

 **That night, on his way home Sasuke was greeted by the last person he wanted to see. Naruto.**

"Sasuke-san."

"What are you doing? It's already late at night you should go to bed." Sasuke said as he walk passed the blonde.

"Wait Sasuke-san!"

"What?" he asked snappily, but his onyx eyes widen as he felt a warm arm around him. That's when he realized he was being embrace by Naruto, "What are you doing? Let me go." He deadpanned he moved his hand to try getting her arm off him but she wouldn't budge. "Oi, let me go." He demanded icily.

"No."

"I said let me go."

"I don't want to let go."

"What are you doing? I am gonna get mad so let me go…"

"Get mad I don't care I'm used to being treated like I was nothing by you…it hurts but I don't really care anymore…" Naruto said tearfully.

"Don't make things harder than this…" Sasuke said quietly, damn it don't do this Naruto or else his self-control and all his resolved to forget her will be for nothing. _'No Sasuke you can't she's your brother's ex and he still love her so you can't! You can't love her…'_ he thought to himself as he desperately trying to remind himself that the blonde is out of his league.

"Sasuke-san…" Naruto started as she turn Sasuke to face her, her hand gripping at his shirt, "I…" she blinked she was about to say she loves him but Sasuke shushed her. His finger on her soft lips.

 **"I know…"** Sasuke said, as he gave her a faint smile, "You don't have to say it…" he said, hugging her against him. The heat of her body was so overwhelming him its as if all of his self-restraint are evaporating. **God, He can't take this torture anymore!**

"Sasuke-san..."

 **Her heart broken voice set him off, that's it! He can't take it anymore.**

Sasuke pull her against him.

"I'm sorry Naruto…I know I've been a jerk these past few weeks…" Sasuke said close to her ear (his voice sending shiver throughout her spine), **"But I thought getting away from you…avoiding you and act as if I don't care for you will be the best for us…I thought it'll be easy if I get detach to you as soon as possible…but I realized it was too late…because the more I try to get away from you the more I feel lost and I realized…"** Sasuke pulled away close enough to look at her face, **"Naruto I can't let you go…"** he said pulling the blonde for another hug with his trembling arm wrapping around her body.

Naruto didn't say anything but return the hug…burying her tears stained face to his chest.

 _"_ _I love you…"_

* * *

 **Yay! They told each other what they really feel for one another even if it's not directly who cares?! Haha**

I am very sorry for the delay, I was sick :/

 **Please don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
